Una chica nueva
by SAnGo-chan25
Summary: Mimi regresa de Estados Unidos... regreso distinta y ahora su mayor diverción es estropearle la vida a sus amigos, si ellos intervienen en sus metas...sobre todo a El....Cap.5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi nuevo fics de Digimon, espero que les guste, es muy distinto al anterior que hice "desde siempre" que por cierto, pronto lo actualizare.**

**Bueno, como soy fan #1 del mimato, adivinen que va a ser este fics….UN MIMATO! Aunque la verdad… igual me gusta el "mimael" (creo que así se escribe Mimi y Michael).**

**Por lo que aun no se que dejar, mas adelante lo sabrán, jaja. Bueno aquí les dejo esto.**

Las palabras entre ""(comillas) son pensamientos de los personajes

Las palabras en 3º persona o en ( ) son opiniones mías.

_**Mí llegada… recuerdos olvidados.**_

Era la noche del domingo y en Odaiba llovía, pareciera que nunca acabaría de llover….

¿Que tipo de bienvenida es esta?- se preguntaba una chica que acababa de llegar de los

Estados Unidos. Había regresado después de 3 años de estar fuera de su bella Odaiba. Era una hermosa joven de 15 años (según yo ella se fue a EE.UU. a los 12 o 13, pero preferí que fuera a los 12.) poseedora de unos hermosos ojos marrones, que al verlos con la luz, a veces daban la impresión de ser casi amarillos, debido a su claridad. Tenía el cabello hasta poco antes de llegar a su cintura, lacio con ondas casi a punto de terminar, de color marrón. Era delgada, de tez clara, parecía tan frágil, y alguna vez lo fue… pero ya no. Antes era una chica muy mimada, frágil e ingenua… era increíble lo rápido que cambio; la vida en Estados Unidos era muy distinta, y ahí los débiles simplemente no sobrevivían.

Ahora era muy fuerte, respecto a su carácter, a veces incluso sádica y el sarcasmo era su mejor aliado.

Se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación, la cual decoro de una forma muy a su manera: las paredes eran rosa claro, más no pasteles, así que puso una tira de tapiz en medio de la pared. El tapiz era de coronas amarillas con diamantitos, que en verdad brillaban con el reflejo de la luz, con un fondo negro, y tiras arriba y abajo en morado tirando a fushia. Tenía muchos aparatos eléctricos: una mini nevera, en la que se encontraban muchas "coca-colas", y otros refrescos embotellados. Arriba de la nevera estaba una gaveta, en la que estaban todo tipo de frituras y comida chatarra. Otros de los aparatos eléctricos, era su computadora de plasma, su televisión igual de plasma., su mini componente al cual estaban conectadas 4 mega bocinas, distribuidas en cada esquina de su habitación. Las paredes estaban llenas de posters de un grupo de rock gótico llamado "Evanescence" ( excelente grupo, verdad?) su grupo preferido. Tenia muebles normales, muy minimalistas y modernos, de madera y forja. Lámparas de papel en tonos pasteles en una esquina de su alcoba, justo antes de salir al balcón, abajo habían unos sillones "plufs" en tono rosados oscuro. Su cama tenia una colcha en tono rosa fushia, su tocador tenia muchos porta retratos con las fotos de sus amigos de Norteamérica y todo tipo de maquillaje, la mayoría eran gloss transparente o rosa bajo, y mucho rimer y sombra café, morada, azul, raso y negra para los ojos, un delineador negro, etc.…el armario mas grande que nunca se aya visto (cosas que toda adolescente necesita). Y por todos lados sus peluches de la infancia, conservados en perfecto estado, nunca se desharía de ellos.

Una ves que termino, extendió los brazos y dejo caer todo su peso en su cama.

(suspiro profundo)…. Que bien, por fin termino, no recordaba que tenía tantas cosas…. – su mirada se vuelve melancólica. – no debí de regresar… mi vida ya estaba ahí, ya la había rehecho… era perfecto (sonríe levemente)… (Vuelve a la miraba triste) aquí solo tengo malos recuerdos… los que deje atrás…Mis amigos! Dios! Como se me fue avisarles que ya estaba aquí? En que estoy pensando?... no, en nada… o bueno, de echo si, no puedo dejar de pensar en que es una tontería haber regresado. – suspira y se acomoda para dormir, mañana seria un día difícil, ya que era su primer día de clases, ya tenia escuela, el problema era que probablemente tendría que enfrentar a sus "amigos" de la infancia… aun no sabia como explicarles por que nunca les escribió, por que nunca se comunico con ellos, por que nos les aviso que llegaría… la verdad ni ella misma lo entendía, tal ves era por miedo, si, miedo a que ella les diera demasiada importancia y ellos tal ves ni sabían que existía… eso era..

La noche paso rápido, y al día siguiente todo estaba lleno de charcos…

Mimi se levanto temprano. Sus clases comenzaban a las 7:30, mas ella cuarto para la las 7, ya estaba mas que lista, después de todo tenia que llegar temprano para llenar unos formularios por ser de nuevo ingreso… las clases comenzaron 2 semanas atrás, y eso era otra cosa que tenia que ver… el tener que ponerse al corriente con sus tareas, y no solo eso tenia que ver, si no como el sistemas de estudio en EE.UU. era distinto, ella se encontraba un año adelantada, por lo que seguro le tocaba con sus amigos… "un problema mas… no tardo nada en llegar el pésimo momento" pensó mientras se lavaba los dientes.

Ya estaba lista, solo le faltaba hacer unos "arreglos" al uniforme… le metió a la falda cerca de 6 dedos, por lo que casi era microscópica. (Normalmente le debería de llegar hasta poco antes de la rodilla…).

Se remango las mangas de su blusa blanca ( la falda era verde) y dejo desabotonado el primer botón, haciendo un perfecto escote, bastante provocador y se saco la blusa, que debería ir dentro de la falda.

Así, tomo su mochila y sus llaves de su nuevo cochecito… que era un increíble Lamborghini convertible rojo de lujo, del año vigente. Lo puso en marca y pronto llego a la escuela.

Por otro lado, un joven rubio, de ojos color zafiro, bastante guapo estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la entrada de su colegio. Platicaba con un amigo igual guapo, un moreno de cabellera alborotada. Ambos de 16 años.

te lo digo enserio Matt, tienes que entrar a ese concurso, vas a ganar! No hay nadie en este colegio con una mejor voz o mínimo que cante, el concurso de talentos es echo para que TU entres, así que ahora que estoy seguro que te convencí dime¿entraras al concurso de talentos?- dijo el moreno muy entusiasmado, a lo que su mejor amigo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras reía.

Esta bien, solo por que el "gran" Taichi Yagami lo pide… y por que ciertamente no hay nadie que nos gane.- dijo Matt, con sus típicos aires de grandeza.

Aja ta bien… (¬¬) para que hable….

Jaja, bien, oye… ya cambiando un poco el tema, me podrías explicar… ¿Por qué diablos me despertaste tan temprano?

Jaja, pues por que te quería convencer… (n.n!)

Júralo…tiene que ser una broma… (¬¬) si no…. Date por muerto.

Jaja, no tranquilo, la verdad es que como soy un gran amigo y ser humano- se pone en el papel de héroe- te desperté temprano para que no llegaras TARDE! Como siempre, no creo que a tu papá le guste otro retardo…jaja, o si?

De ser así… gracias, no, ciertamente si le llego a decir que me mandan otro reporte por los "venditos" retardos de…. aja, me mata… y algo peor, me quitaría a mi bebe…sin el no podria sobrevivir…

(0.o) como que bebe?

(¬¬) en que estas pensando? Lo digo por mi precioso juguete nuevo…

(¬¬)

Ay! Mi auto, no lo as visto?

Creo que es mas que obvio que no….(¬¬) haberlo.

(y Matt lo lleva hasta su nuevo BMW convertible, en color plata.- ese…ESE es mi bebe.

(Oo0) ya veo por que…. Que carrazo!

Lo se…- dice muy orgulloso- si algo le pasa… me muero! Y no literalmente, si no que ME MUERO! No tienes idea del esfuerzo que me costo comprarlo…

(¬¬) no te lo compro tu papá?

No… lo compre con el dinero de 11 conciertos…

11 conciertos? Y cuando los diste?

El año pasado…ósea, es mi premio por haberme esforzado todo el año.

(o.o) si que lo es… (T.T) yo no tengo un premio así…

(¬¬) ay Tai...

El colegio se había llenado ya, eran las 7:24 y todos estaban en la puerta.

Cuando llega a toda velocidad una chica no conocida…o eso creían.

Los rumores de que hay una chica nueva no tardaron en ser la noticia del día.

Se decía que era sumamente hermosa, y que se veía que seria rica, pues no todos tiene el auto que ella tenía.

En el salón de Taichi.

-hola chicos- dice una pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa.

-hola Sora- contesta Tai.

- ya escucharon que hay una chica nueva?

-como no escucharlo, por todos lados solo hablan de eso…- dice Tai a lo que sus amigos lo ven con cara de… (¬¬)

- ósea, no en todos lados, pero eso me dijo Ben, verdad Ben!- le grita a un chico moreno de ojos verdes, bien marcado y bastante apuesto., el que no escucho nada.

-aja….- dijo si entender, no le dio importancia y siguió hablando con unas chicas que babeaban por el.

-(voltea hacia sus amigos) ya ven?- dice Tai con una sonrisita victoriosa.

-(¬¬) aja… ni siquiera te hizo caso…

-(¬¬) nooooooooo digo...y como me contesto entonces señor sabelotodo?

-(u.u) olvídalo.

En eso sonó la campana. Lo que significaba que las clases daban inicio.

En el salón de 3º de secundaria habían ya empezado las clases, cuando de pronto entro el director.

Director: buenos días alumnos, me da mucho gusto el verlos trabajando tan puntuales y responsables con sus proyectos… (Voltea a ver a Matt) en especial a usted señor Ishida.

Matt: …………………….

Director: bueno, a lo que vengo es a presentarles a una nueva integrante de esta institución.

Tai: (susurro a Matt) que suerte la chica nueva es de nuestro grado.

Matt: (susurro) si, creo que ya me di cuenta, pero ya deja de hablar, no valla a ser que este panzon que tenemos enfrente nos escuche.

Director: (había escuchado toda la platica, tenia cara de pocos amigos y estaba enfrente de ellos) señor Yagami y señor Ishida, veo que su platica esta muy interesante, será que la puedan compartir con toda la clase?

Todos: jajajajaja.

Matt: (n.n) no decíamos nada señor.

Director: bien, entonces deja continuar con su explicación al viejo panzón (le manda una mirada despectiva) .

Matt solo sonríe un poco apenado, aunque la verdad no le importaba.

Director: bueno, (voltea a ver hacia la puerta) ya puede pasar señorita.

En eso entra la "nueva estudiante". En ese momento no se hicieron esperar los murmullos; la mayoría de las chicas la criticaban por como usaba el uniforme o su "aire" de chica dark, ya que tenia mucha sombra y delineador en los ojos, y de accesorios muchos punk, como el collar de diamantes que llevaba con el símbolo de la anarquía, aunque otras decían lo bonita que era (hasta ellas lo admiten). Mientras que los chicos hablaban de lo hermosa que era y muchos le empezaron a decir toda clase de piropos.

Director: silencio grupo!- todos guardaron silencio.

Director: ella viene de los Estados Unidos de América, y espero que la traten bien, es originaria de Japón, y bueno, ella es la señorita Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi...Tachi...Ta...Tachikawa?- "no puede ser" dijo sorprendida Sora. Los chicos no lo creían aun. Tai tenía la boca totalmente abierta mientras que Matt veía en una forma muy seria a Mimi, como analizándola bien...

Director: bueno señorita, tiene algo que decir?

" diablos, que rápido paso, ahora seguro y va a venir Sora de ensimosa y me va a cuestionar… ahora que la veo, ya no parece tan marimacha, ja1 aló mejor aquí también hay algunos cambios…como Matt, que diablos me vera? No me deja de ver! Eso me pone nerviosa… porque? Si soy Mimi Tachikawa!... mmm… creo que no tengo ganas de estar con mis "viejos amigos"... yo soy líder... Me creare otro grupo y me mantendré lejos de ellos… por dios que Tai ya cierre la boca, se la va a meter algún bicho… jaja, eso seria genial"- sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

Director: mmm… señorita Tachikawa..

Mimi, ah!

Director: que si tiene algo que decir?

Mimi… (Nerviosa por la repentina pregunta, pues no lo había escuchado antes) estemmm…. Hola, soy Mimi Tachikawa… me pueden llamar Meems, y si los puedo ayudar en algo estoy para servirles- dijo poniendo una sonrisa muy dulce.

Chico1: ayúdame dándome tu teléfono amor!- dijo uno de los chicos de hasta atrás.

Chico2: y ami una cita bombón!

Director: silencio! 8todos se claman) que tipo de imagen le dan al colegio comportándose así? Bueno señorita Tachikawa, junto del joven Yamato Ishida hay un lugar desocupado, siéntese ahí.

Mimi: si Director….(murmullo) shit !

Director: perdón, dijo algo?

Mimi: (un poco nerviosa) no, no nada jaja (n.n!

Director: bien, pues pase a su asiento.- y Mimi se sienta tal como le dijo. De un lado estaba Matt, a su lado Tai y junto de este Sora.

Del otro lado la mesa de Ben, que era el segundo chico mas popular, claro, después de Matt, o bueno, en realidad iban muy parejos, Matt solo ganaba por su banda.

Director: bueno, ahora continúen con su clase, hasta luego chicos- y sale del aula.

Matt: hola Mimi, nuevo look?

Hola, que no es obvio?- contesto esta en un tono frió y cortante, como si cualquier conversación con Ishida la aburriera, por lo que no se extendió mas la platica.

Mimi fingía poner atención en la clase, aunque no era verdad, pensaba en muchas cosas. Una de ellas era que estarían haciendo sus amigos estadounidenses en esos momentos, otro era por que la miraban así Tai y Sora, la miraban y se secreteaban algo, no importaba que, pero el simple echo de que lo hagan le molesta a cualquiera. Y por ultimo, que fue muy fría con Matt, el no le había echo nada para ser tratado así, pero no se disculparía, rara vez lo hacia, y esta vez no era nada muy importante… entonces no seria la excepción, no lo aria y punto.

Pasaron las clases y ya era hora del receso. Por lo que todos pasaban a la cafetería, ya todos ahí tenia una mesa asignada.

Mimi estaba saliendo del salón, cuando sintió que alguien por atrás la abrazaba. "como odio que hagan eso" pensó.

Mimi! Hola amiga! Como as estado? Te ves hermosa!- dijo muy entusiasmada Sora.

Hola Sora- dijo sin corresponder al abrazo y en un tono serio.

Pero como as estado? Pensé que te había tragado la tierra, como nunca nos escribiste- continuo Sora, mas en un tono agradable, pero aun así, Mimi lo tomo como reproche.

Pues, es que con todo el cambio, yo…"piensa en algo y que sea bueno"… yo no puede escribir por que… se me perdieron sus mails! "bien dicho!" y cuando intentaba llamar no sabia nada de lo de la clave de larga distancia hacia Japón entonces no pude por eso..."di algo agradable para que se largue…" pero yo de verdad les quería contar todo!- dijo Mimi en un tono un poco burlón, ese que usan las personas para explicarle a las personas que no captan a la primera, sabes? Lo dijo todo con una sonrisita bastante forzada.

Oh! Ya veo… pues que horrible…ay, pero ahora que estas aquí nos tienes que contar todo!

(aun con la risa forzada asiente) "aja como no".

Vas a la cafetería?

Si, pero no se donde esta.

Ven, vamos yo te llevo, y te sientas con nosotros, va?

Va…" pero a aburrir!"

Así las dos se fueron a la cafetería. Las mesas estaban muy divididas; populares, no populares, nerds, fresas, loosers, darks, que también era un grupo bastante popular aunque muy pequeño, el que llamo la atención de Mimi, ya que ella pensaba igual a ellos, o eso creía ella.

Desde que entraron a la cafetería, todos se le quedaron viendo a Mimi. Llegaron a la mesa, en la que ya estaban Tai, Izzy, que estaba en 2º de secundaria., TK., Hikary, Miyako, Ken, Davis (que estan en 6º), Yamato y alrededor de este sus admiradoras…. Todos con excepción del último con una sonrisa en los labios, contenta de recibirla de nuevo. Mimi no pudo negar sentirse muy feliz al verlos a todos juntos, aunque ahí faltaba el superior Joe que ya se había graduado de la secundaria y estaba en otro colegio.

Mimi!- grito Miyako mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga.

¿Cómo estas Yoley? – dijo abrazando a Miyako. Esto lo vio Sora, y recordó que Mimi a ella no le había correspondido el abrazo, por lo que sintió cierta preferencia de Mimi hacia Miyako…no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

Ya Yoley, deja que otros saludemos a Mimi- dijo TK. Acercándose.

Hermanito! – dijo Mimi feliz, estaba segura que no sonreía desde hace mucho tiempo…

Hermanita!- y la abraza- cuanto tiempo! Que bueno es que este aquí!- dice separándose de ella.

Ya se, mucho…

Demasiado diría yo.

Jajaja si.- (voltea a ver a un lado de TK.) Kary! – y la abraza.

Mimi! No sabes el gusto que nos da verte de nuevo! Te extrañe mucho!

Y yo a ti- se separa de ella. Normalmente o mas bien, la antigua Mimi lloraría por eso y eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba que aria, pero para su sorpresa Mimi solo mostraba una sonrisa.

Hola Mimi- dijo alguien atrás de la chica.

(volteando a ver) Izzy! Hola amigo.

hola, como as estado Mimi, no sabia que ibas a regresar de EE.UU.

créeme, ni yo lo sabia…"y no sabes que feliz seria si nadie lo supiera y yo pudiera seguir estando ahí"

bueno ya basta de apapachos….(dice Tai mirando amenazante al que se le acerque a Mimi)…. Que onda Mimi!- Y la abraza alzándola un poco.

Jaja, como as estado Tai?

Yo muy bien, y tu, veo que muy, muy bien- y hace que Mimi de una vuelta.

Jaja, ay Tai! jaja.

En verdad, regresaste mejor que cuando te fuiste.

Jajaja….( se queda viendo la cara de pocos amigos que tenia Matt) "uy! Ni que le hubiera echo algo tan malo para que me vea así…" – voltea a ver a otra persona.

Hola Ken.

Hola Mimi, que bueno es tenerte de vuelta.

Mmm… si, les daré los peores dolores de cabeza que jamás imaginaron.

Uy! No eso va a estar difícil…yo ya me gane ese lugar- dice Tai muy orgulloso.

Jajaja "no creo que eso pueda ser posible…"

Bueno, solo falta yo en saludar, hola Mimi- dice Davis.

Hola…. (vuelve a ver a Matt) alguien se murió Yamato? O por que esa carita?- dijo en tono desafiante.

"no nadie, pero si te mueres tu "pink princess" no me molestaría, no se que te pasa, pero estas muy rara… y solo por curiosidad, lo voy a averiguar" – sonríe forzosamente- si estuvieras rodeada de odiosas "niñitas" me entenderías.

(pone un cara de esas de "Wow! Pobrecito") dios, no te vallas morir.- le sonríe forzosa y seguido vuelve a poner su cara seria.- discúlpenme, voy por algo de tomar- acto seguido se va auna maquina de refrescos.

Mientras en la mesa:

Oigan… alguien sabe que le sucede a Mimi?- dice Izzy.

Si, esta como… extraña.- contesta Kary.

Una mejor forma de describirla puede ser insoportable, insufrible, odiosa, rebelde…no?- dice Matt.

Que te traes contra ella Matt? Tu no la saludaste.-dice Sora.

Claro que la salude, la salude en el salón y ella me mando por un tubo, que se valla al diablo.

No deberías de ser así, ella apenas esta regresando y se da cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado hermano.- dice TK.

Mmm…sea lo que sea, a mi no me importa como sea, siempre y cuando a mi no me afecte.

Nadie estaba convencido de si era lo correcto callar o decir algo en defensa de Mimi, aunque después de todo, Matt tenía razón.

Mientras en la maquina de refrescos.

"estupido Ishida, el y sus humorcitos… que rencoroso, solo le mal conteste"

Disculpa…

"mmm… no entiendo aun porque me siento distinta con respecto a Sora, es decir, antes si me caía bien, pero ahora… es... distinto, ella es insoportable, aun mas que yo, o no se por que lo siento así…" – Mimi no se daba cuenta de que alguien la llamaba.

Hola... hola… HOLA!- poniendo mas empeño en el ultimo hola, pudo sacar a Mimi de sus pensamientos.

Ah?- Mimi se topo con un chico realmente atractivo.

Hola, tu eres la nueva, Mimi Tachikawa, no?

Si, así es.

Hola, mi nombre es Ben Otogi.

Mmm…mucho gusto Ben.

Lo mismo digo… ya te pasearon por la ciudad?

La conozco, viví aquí hace 3 años.

Mmm...y ahí se fue en vano mi intento de invitar a la chica mas bonita del colegio a salir…

Jajaja, tal ves si fueras mas directo…

Crees que así acepte?

Mmm. Probablemente si.

Bien, entonces te invito a pasear después de la escuela, te parece?

Claro, después de todo, noto que muchas cosas han cambiado.

Si? Como que…?

Como que…- se pierde en sus pensamientos "tanto han cambiado mis amigos… es decir, siento que me estiman mas, pero aun así hay algo que no cambia… y eso es precisamente lo único que me importaba que cambie…"- muchas cosas… como… el parque enfrente de mi casa, es otra cosa totalmente (n.n)

Oh! Si en estos últimos 3 años, Odaiba ha crecido mucho.

Bueno, me regreso a mi mesa… te veo a la salida. Hasta luego- y Ben se regresa a su lugar.

Bye…. "cielos que guapo…"

Mimi regresaba a su mesa cuando pasaba por la mesa de los "darks".

Ey princesita!-la llama la que aparentemente era la líder del grupo.

(Mimi paro de golpe, pero permaneció dándole la espalda) te refieres a mi?

Nooooooooo… tal ves a algún espectro… obvio que a ti!.

(voltea a verla) que necesitas?

Tienes un maquillaje un poco singular, ja!

Pues no te quedas atrás, ja! (la joven tenia mucho maquillaje, así la confundían con un payaso).

Mmm… cual es tu nombre nena?

Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa.

Mmm… Mimi Tachikawa…(lo decía como analizándolo).

Si así es, por que preguntas?

Mmm… tienes apodo o subnombre?

Meems.

Mmm.. me gusta, no te pondré uno nuevo… te quieres sentar?

(la mira de reojo)…..(se encoje de hombros y se sienta con ellas a platicar)

**(N/A)**

**Hola de nuevo, jaja, realmente en este capitulo no puse casi nada, mas bien describí lo que siente Mimi, prometo que el siguiente será mejor, pero que me dejen reviews, si no se me van las ganas de escribir (u.u)… bueno, también que apoyen a "desde siempre" que igual va bajo de reviews… **

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! De nuevo por aquí! No les da emoción XD jajaja. Espero que este Cáp. Les guste un poco mas que el anterior, por que la verdad por los reviews creo que no les gusto mucho, verdad. Bueno, por eso me e esforzado mas en este. Así que espero les agrade. **

**Antes de comenzar les quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review. 1000 gracias! **

**_Lady – Apolion:_** hola! Wo0ow! Ya se! Los ratings son dificilísimos! Por lo que espero estar acomodándolos y asignándolos correctamente. Espero que disfrutes este fics y gracias por tu comentario! Saludos!

**_AMY ISHITAKA: _**hola! Bueno, primero gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y de dejar tu review. En cuanto los problemas que va a crear Mimi… si! Esa es la idea… de echo ya empezó jajaja, para saber que digo… ay que leer este fics! Jajaja. Besos!

**_Kawaii-girl:_** Girl! Jajaja hola! Espero que te este gustando el fics y que no te decepcione este Cáp. Y pues intente actualizar pronto jaja. Bye!

**_Fredi:_** gracias por tu comentario, ojala disfrutes este Cáp., y si…Evanescence es EXELENTE! Grupo jajaja, Ciao!

**_Coppelia in Black:_** hola! Bueno, respecto a que si Mimi es realmente dark… pues te diré que si… creo es mas rebelde eso, porque de ves en cuando usa colores claros, y oscuros, no siempre negros, mas es el grupo con el que mas se identifico. Muchas gracias por hacerme ver ese punto. Sayonara!

**_VANE-CHAN:_** Hola! Que bueno que te guste este fic, espero que igual este Cáp. Sea de tu agrado! Saludos, bye

**Gracias a to0o0o0o0s!... y ahora si, el segundo Cáp., titulado: … **

**_Nuevas noticias…. _**

Mimi se encontraba platicando con las chicas de la mesa "dark"

- como es que regresaste de EUA?- preguntaba la líder del grupo. Era una chica atractiva, a pesar del maquillaje, de cabello negro, ojos azules, casi transparentes y de tez clara. Igual era delgada.

- Te importa?- la chica asintió- (suspiro) por el trabajo de mi padre.

- Uy! Que mal… mi nombre es Karen Mishiro.

- Mmm…. Mucho gusto Karen, ya sabes el mió.

- Si… te sientas en la mesa de Yamato Ishida, no?

- Si… porque es su mesa? También es la de Tai y Sora y muchos otros, no veo porque darle tanta importancia a el.

- Uy!... tranquila, jajaja, no sabía que lo odiaras.

- No lo ago, pero me molesta que solo el sea tomado en cuenta.

- Bien… pero el es el mas popular de ahí… el y su novia Sora.

- (abrió los ojos de golpe) so…Sora? "como es eso posible? Esa marimacha? Fo! Ósea….POPULAR! ella? What's up? Además ella es cero bonita… bueno un poco, un poco nada mas! Como alguien así puede ser novia del "gran" Yamato Ishida, cielos… que mal gusto tiene…. Mmm, aunque pensándolo bien… no hay nada mejor que hacer que los "populares" se vean "chicos" comparados con uno… jajaja, lo que te espera Sora…"

- Si Sora…. Por lo visto te llevas bien con ella, después del tremendo abrazo que te dio en el salón….

- Si no sabes cuanto…- dijo girando los ojos de lo más desinteresada.

- Mmm…. Sabes, suena estupido, pero… me caes bien, lo que significa que si quieres entras al grupo- las demás chicas, que son 3, intercambian miradas de asombro- así que, que dices? Entras?.

- Entro?...mmm… a que te refieres con que entro.

- En primera, un lugar asegurado en el descanso- sonríe- y segundo… una fiel amiga.

- (con una sonrisa) entonces entro.

- Bien.- amabas sonríen y comienzan a platicar…

* * *

En la otra mesa: 

- Ey! Chicos, miren eso- señala a Mimi- ya vieron donde esta sentada Mimi?- pregunta Kary.

- Si… con las demás locas del colegio- contesta desinteresado Matt.

- Ay Matt- niega con la cabeza- quizás solo se perdió.

- Ay por favor Tai! no seas ingenuo, como se va a perder? Ni que fuera tú….

- Bueno, no se, tal vez….(¬¬) ya te entendí Sora.

- Jajaja, ya era hora, mmm… voy por ella, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Y Sora se dirige hacia donde se encontraban de lo mas animadas hablando de todo Mimi y Karen. Al parecer tenían mucho en común.

- Mimi…. Ah! Hola Karen, chicas… Mimi, no teníamos mucho que hablar?...- dijo Sora, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, para que Mimi contestara que si… pero …sorpresa!

- mmm…. No, yo no creo, como que?

- como que, como te fue en EUA, por ejemplo.dijo un poco avergonzada Sora, por que Mimi nisiquiera la atendio, y mas que lo hizo en publico.

- ah! Bien, bien…. Si es todo, me encantaría que me dejes seguir hablando con Karen, así que, terminaste?

-(extrañada y a la vez, sorprendida) si…si, termine...

- bien… entonces, bye!- y se voltea para seguir hablando con Karen, quien se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír por la cara de Sora

Sora se dirige de nuevo a su mesa, aun como analizando que Alguien! Se atrevió a mandarla por un tubo… a ELLA! Y mas por que esa alguien era Mimi….

* * *

En la mesa de Mimi. 

- jajá jajá, ósea… woo0o0o0ww por fin, alguien se atreve a ponerla e su lugar- y aplaude con una sonrisa Karen.

- Jaja, si… aunque, pobre, ni que fuera tan insoportable…. La trate algo, algo mal, no?

- Para nada, si supieras como trata ella a todos los que no están a "su nivel" te juro que es toda una fichita…

- Si?...mmm…. pues entonces creo que hice bien.

- Créeme…hiciste bien- y amabas ríen.

- Bien… mmm… explícame como es todo aquí.

- Bien, mira, esa mesa de ahí – señala a unos chicos con laptops- es la mesa de los nerds, de ahí lo único aprovechable es Juan. Es bobo pero lindo- y ríen un poco.

- Bien, y de aquella que tengo que saber- señala a la de Ben.

- De ahí, que ven es el segundo chico mas popular, aunque para mi gusto, el mas guapo… se supone que el le sigue a Ishida, que igual es bombón.

- Si, si, lo que sea….

- Bueno, sus acompañantes son jugadores del equipo de jugadores de futbol. Y sus novias., chicas totalmente huecas, pero guapas.

- De acuerdo…. De esa mesa?

- Es la mesa de los fresas… realmente de ahí no hay mucho que saber, son unos "fifis", hijas de Daddy, juniors, ya sabes, no?

- Si… de la otra?

- De aquella…. Es la mesa de los don nadie, nunca hacen nada por sobre salir, mmm no son muy importantes.

- Pobres…

- Si. Pero bueno, aquella es la mesa de los rudos…

- Y ellos que?

- Pues, son los típicos reprobados, nunca sacaran algo arriba de 6, y son busca pleitos… no te recomiendo que te lleves con ellos, muchos están a punto de ir a la correccional.

- Mmm… bien,… las demás mesas son de otros, grados, con razón están vacías, no?

- Así es, ellos salen en otro tiempo.

- Ok, Ok…y… la mesa de Sora?

- Ellos… pues, son muy equis, no mas Tai, Matt y Sora no lo son… el chico Ken e Izzy tienen los promedios mas altos, Ken destaca en casi todo… sabes, si, también es un grupo fuerte.

- Mmm… quien lo diría?

- Veo que tienes muchos problemas con ellos… que te han echo?

- A mi? Nada… realmente nada…"no todos" pero, aun así, como que los siento diferentes, por ejemplo, antes Sora era mi mejor ami- Karen pone cara de asco- si, ya se… pero la sentía distinta, ahora, me doy cuenta de que cambia mucho lejos,

- Mmm… ya veo… y en contra de Ishida?

- "Ishida"- la pregunta la sorprendió…- de el? Nada, es aun demasiado antipático… nunca me lleve muy bien con el…" por desgracia"

- Mmm… bien – en eso sonó la campana.

- Bien, creo que a clases… vamos chicas- se dirigió Karen a las demás que estaban ahí. Mimi prefirió esperar a sus amigos… bueno, de hecho a Tai. siempre se llevo bien con el.

- Hola Tai.

- Hola… que hacías con ellas?

- Ellas?... ah! Con Karen… conociéndolas, haciendo amistades, son buena onda… por que? Tiene algo de malo?

- No, no, nada, pero son algo… raras, siempre tan misteriosas…

- Mmm… me llamas rara por pensar igual- lo mira despectivamente.

- No, no Mimi, pero ellas son distintas, sobre todo Karen, es una tristeza como alguien tan guapa sea tan… así.

- Mmm… lo que sea… que clase tenemos?

- Mmm…- hace memoria- (T.T) la peor… Biología

- Mmm… no es tan mala.

- (¬¬) no, si no es que tienes a la maestra Nathy dando clases.

- Que tiene de malo?

- Es increíble como alguien tan joven puede ser tan amargada y estricta!.

- Mmm…

- Vamos?

- Pues si, vamos.

Ambos van y se dirigen a su salón.

* * *

Por otro lado… 

- Matt.. te juro que aun no lo creo… me dio el avionnazo!- se quejaba muy indignada Sora con su novio.

- Ya Sora, de por si, esta rara esa chica…

- Eso no la justifica Matt!

- Bien- dice un poco arto, nunca había soportado que su novia se pusiera en ese plan… de echo… las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien, y eso a el ya le estaba comenzando a hartar.

- Que le pasa? Le habré echo algo y no lo recuerdo?- decía aun Sora sin entender.

- Por que no mejor hablas con ella?

- Tu crees?

- Si. " si no, no te lo diría"

- Pues… creo que si…y si me ignora de nuevo?

- Corre el riesgo aunque no creo.

- Mmm… bien, gracias amor.

- De nada, cuando quieras, voy con Izzy- dijo para safarse de que ella lo besara. Antes no le molestaba, pero Sora había cambiado, se le habían subido los humos, por lo que volvió alguien insoportable…

- Bien- dijo algo extrañada por la actitud de su novio...

* * *

Ya en el salón 

- bien chicos, para el viernes quiero un resumen de las páginas 102, la 103, la 105 y la 109. mmm… a computadora, con todos los requisitos que yo siempre pido.

- Pero maestra- dijo Sora- esta semana es la prueba de porristas, tenemos mucho que ensayar… no le parece que es algo injusta la tarea?.

- Mmm… tienes razón… chicos, agradézcanle a su compañera Takenouchi, por que por su inteligente cometario (dijo en tono sarcástico) la tarea es para mañana, y el viernes me van a entregar un ensayo de no menos de 12 hojas de la importancia de no contradecir a su profesora.

- (murmullos)… bien Sora, bravo…- y aplausos en forma de burla.

- (¬¬) gracias Sora.

- (n.n?

- Silencio! Ahora, vamos a comenzar a ver el tema de la biotecnología, ja!

(Comienza a usar un tono de burla) - el que me diga, quien fue el primer hombre que utilizo este termino, no el que lo creo, que de por si no hay, ya que desde los australopitecos a estado y después ha habido muchas personas como Mendel y… bueno, no quiero eso, si no quien fue el primero en utilizar ese termino y en que año…y que es la biotecnología, ja! El que me lo diga esta exento con 10 esta unidad.- dijo incrédula a que alguien pudiera saberlo.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar quien podría ser…hasta que.

- (alguien levanto la mano).

- Bien señorita, dígame quien fue… tome en cuenta de que si falla… la trueno esta unida- dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Pero para su sorpresa la chica no bajo la mano.

- Biotecnología es la tecnología basada en la Biología, especialmente usada en Agricultura, Ciencia de los Alimentos, Ciencias Forestales y Medicina. Probablemente el primero que usó este término fue Karl Ereky, ingeniero húngaro en 1919.

- (todo el salón guardo silencio)

- (incrédula) es…es cierto. Como te llamas hija?- se dirigía a Mimi.

- Mimi Tachikawa, señorita

- Mimi, tienes diez en la unidad.- todos comenzaron a murmurar. Sora estaba que se moría de coraje!.

- Que bien!- dice Mimi, con una sonrisa dulce.

- Bien… continuemos clase….ah! apropósito- se dirige a Mimi.- usted señorita Tachikawa., solo haga la tarea anterior, la que dije al principio, no tiene que hacer ningún ensayo y me lo puede entregar el viernes.

- Gracias profesora- la profesora Nathy solo sonrió y continuo explicando su tema.

Después de eso, la clase prosiguió sin ningún tipo de novedad.

* * *

A la salida 

- Wow! Mimi, como sabias lo que pregunto la maestra? Yo ni siquiera recuerdo cual fue la pregunta- preguntaba Tai tan simpático como siempre.

- Como no? Pues que les enseñan aquí?

- Mucho… pero no eso, recibe nuestro proyecto y no esta nada referente a ese hombre, no tenemos que estudiarlo.

- Entonces… es solo cultura general, jaja- sonríe dulcemente.

- Bien! Dichosa!

- Jajaja si…- en eso alguien los interrumpe.

- Mimi, podemos hablar?

- Mmm… (la mira de reojo) (con una sonrisa) claro Sora.

- Bien, yo me voy, las veo luego chicas.

- Bye Tai.- se despidieron ambas.

- Bye- y el joven moreno se va.

- Bien, de que querías hablar Sora?- dice algo apurada Mimi.

- Pues, me extraño tu actitud conmigo hoy en la cafetería…jaja- sonríe irónica- sentí que… que preferirías hablar con… con ellas! Que conmigo, jaja.

- (su mirada no cambia, de echo tenia cara de hablar con una idiota) pues te diré Sora… realmente no veo que diferencia hay entre Ellas… y tu… para mi las dos totalmente humanas, lindas, y unas mas agradables que otras, y en ese momento hasta tu reconociste que no tenias un tema que discutir… así, que, ciertamente, si, prefería hablar con alguien que si hablaba de algo, que con alguien que solo me aria perder el tiempo- dijo fría Mimi.

- Ok, ok, me exprese mal… perdón, pero aun así, sentí que me dabas un viaje directo al diablo a mi! Que hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho, que a alguien que acabas de conocer.

- Mmm… no entiendo porque lo ves así…si tu y yo somos aun amigas, no?- dijo fingiendo que no pasa nada.

- Si, Claro! Que somos amigas, por eso me extraño tu actitud.- dijo aun confundida Sora.

- Bien… mira, estoy corriendo, así que, en breve, lo siento si te hice sentir así… no fue mi intención, que te parece si lo discutimos mañana? Vale?

- Mmm bien, va.

- Bueno, adiós- y sin mas se voltea y se va.

- Adiós…- dice no muy conforme Sora.

- Lista Mimi?

- Claro-le contesta a un chico que ya llevaba tiempo esperándola.

- Entonces vamos- dice Ben acomodándose sus lentes de sol, y abriendo la puerta de su auto (otro BMW del año, en color gris oscuro).

- Mmmm… sabes, creo que mejor nos vamos cada uno en su auto, después de todo, tengo que regresar por el, así no das doble vuelta y… te parece?

- Mmm… bien, de acuerdo- dice el chico algo confundido, pero no lo tomo a mal.

- Bien, donde te veo?

- Que te parece si en el centro comercial "Odaiba center"?

- Perfecto… sabes, me quiero ir a cambiar…te veo en 15 minutos ahí, va?

- Va, entonces me adelanto, hasta al rato.

- Hasta al rato.

- (Ben se va) bueno, a buscar mi auto…

Pero cuando lo encuentra, lo esta tapando un BMW gris claro.

- Ishida, puedes mover tu auto, tengo que salir

- (Matt hablada con unos amigos, y no le hizo caso a Mimi)

- Yamato, mueve tu coche!

- Mmm… espérate Tachikawa, no molestes- la trato con el mismo desinterés con el que ella lo trato cuando la saludo.

- (indignadísima) bien!- se sube a su automóvil. Arranca y mete reversa a todo lo que da, dejando a 2 metros de donde estaba el auto de Matt, con muchos golpes profundos.

- Adiós Ishida!- grita mientras se aleja.

Matt se quita sus lentes de sol poco a poco…estaba estupefacto.

- MI AUTO!- se acerca aun incrédulo a verlo.

- Auch…- murmulla uno de sus amigos al ver lo que antes haba sido un gran auto.

- (patea con rabia una de sus llantas) Me las vas a pagar Tachikawa!...- le grita, Mimi logro escucharlo, y aun conduciendo levanta la mano como diciendo adiós.

- Esto es la guerra!- murmuro Matt furioso. – juro que me las vas a pagar

Continuara…

**(N/A)   
**

**Bien, este fue otro Cáp. De "la chica nueva" espero que les haya gustado, y espero muchos reviews! **

**Mmm… la verdad es que me han castigado, por lo que no prometo actualizar rápido... (Estoy castigada 2 semanas) y tomen en cuenta lo terrible que es luchar contra la flojera. **

**Así que manden REVIEWS! Para que yo recupere las ganas jajaja. **

** les voy a comentar algo... a mi en lo personal me cae PESIMO Sora, osea, no la soporto, pero la intento deja rbien siempre...(ya saben, ay escaces de personajes) pero en este fics, Mimi si le va a dar sus dolores de cabeza a la peliroja. aun asi para todas las que quieren a sora, no se preocupen, tampoco la voy a maltratar mucho...solo un poco... jeje. **

**Sayonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Aquí les dejo este Cáp. No tengo mucho tiempo, por eso siento no poder agradecer a cada persona que me dejo un review, aun así, 1000 gracias! Espero que este Cáp. Les divierta y sea de su agrado, bye!

* * *

**

Mimi ya se había ido a cambiar a su casa y se encontraba rumbo al centro comercial, para encontrarse con Ben. Una ves que llega ve que el chico la estaba esperando en una mesa en la zona de restaurantes. Ella se va a sentar con el.

- Hola, llevas mucho esperando?- dice mientras se sienta frente de el.

- No, realmente acaba de llegar… quieres algo de tomar?

- No, gracias… perdón, es que tuve unos "problemitas"…- dijo con una expresión de desagrado.

- Mmm… problemitas?

- Si… choque con Ishida y no sabia que ponerme, jeje.

- (Ben casi escupe su bebida) Que! Chocaste su auto? Wow! Si son problemitas…

- Y que lo digas…

- Y que hizo?

- No se, me fui… solo me grito que me la iba a cobrar… y ya.

- Pero… como, o donde chocaron?

- Bueno… es que no chocamos…

- Entonces?- dijo algo confundido.

- Yo choque con el…. Le pedí que moviera su auto y el idiota me ignoro… para salir lo choque…- dijo muy despreocupada.

- Jaja, Wow! Eres la primera chava… creo que la primera sea chava o chavo, que se atreve a meterse con Ishida… y valla de que modo!- dijo un poco sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo.

- Si…. Aunque no entiendo por que. Para mi Yamato es como cualquier otro…

- Pues… creo que de todas las chavas del colé, eres la única que piensa así.

- Será porque todas las demás son unas huecas que solo se dejan impresionar cuando escuchan "banda"- dijo de lo mas desinteresada.

- No sabía que te llevaras mal con Ishida.

- Mal? Quien dijo que me llevo mal? No lo aguanto, que es diferente.

- Por que? Que te hizo?- dice con una sonrisa de asombro. Realmente a el tampoco le caía bien Ishida, mas nunca se había metido con el.

- No se, simplemente me cae mal… desde que me fui de aquí, siento que lo detesto… aunque no recuerdo por que.- intenta hacer memoria, aunque no se esfuerza mucho.

- Lo odias y no sabes por que razón?- dijo intentando entenderla.

- Exacto… se que algo paso… pero no recuerdo que….

- Tal vez, fueron novios y cortaron…

- STOP! – dijo interrumpiendo- jamás, Jamás! Seria novia de "ese", ok? y si lo fui…, creo que lo recordaría…. "Como la experiencia mas desagradable de mi vida"…. _Mentira_…

- Ok, ok, tranquila, no quería incomodarte.

- Lo siento…. Es que… ay! Mis papás me van a matar cuando tengan que pagar los daños de ese choque y… ash!… es un idiota. LE PEDI que se quitara! Ahora seguro voy a tener que pagar los daños de su auto… eso me busco por efusiva… (suspiro)- dijo mas para ella que para ser escuchada.

- Tranquila, puedes decir que el te choco.

- Mmmm… no, mejor digo la verdad… ya me las arreglare…- dijo mas relajada.

- Bien, y bueno, cambiando de tema a uno mas agradable… ya viste la nueva película que salio?

- Cual?

- Ammm… no me acuerdo del nombre, jaja, una en la que actúa Brad Pitt. Es de miedo. (no tengo idea de cual, pero bueno…)

- Ah!... ya se cual… mmm, no, no recuerdo como se llama, no la he visto pero me dicen que esta muy buena.

- La vemos?

- Claro!- dijo ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa.

- Bien pues vamos.- y los 2 se levantan y van a donde se encontraba el cine. En la entrada compran los boletos. Luego van a la dulcería, a comprar palomitas y refresco. Todo lo pago Ben. Entraron a la sala y comenzó la película. La película tardo 2 horas. Por lo que saliendo del cine, caminaron un rato por la plaza.

Por otro lado. En el mismo centro comercial, estaba Matt. Había ido a comprar una nueva guitarra, ya que la anterior estaba muy vieja y necesitaba una nueva, ya que concursaría – ( en el gran concurso anual de las guitarras saltarinas!...bueno, de echo no, pero se le ocurrió al tonto de mi hermanito y lo puse)- de talentos.

Estaba intentando olvidar que su "bebe" estaba totalmente destruido…"esa…niña! Que le pasa? Esta loca, solo espero que pague los daños de su "chistecito"…agrrr!" pensaba con rabia mientras salía de la tienda con su nueva guitarra.

Volviendo con Mimi y Ben. Ya estaban apunto de salir, cuando.

- y que? Nos vamos?- pregunta Ben.

- Si, esta bien… te adelantas? Es que quiero ir a ver una cosa que me gusto en aquella tienda de ropa…- Ben la ve sin saber cual de todas…- la que te dije… la que tiene una flor adelante….bueno…yo me entiendo jaja- dice al ver que Ben…ni en cuenta…( hombres (¬¬))

- Bueno, no quieres que te acompañe?

- No, gracias, no te molestes… te veo fuera, vale?

- Vale.- y va a la salida principal a esperarla.

- Bueno, pues ahora a ver ese hermoso prendedor (.)- y va a la tienda que había visto. Fue breve, tomo el prendedor, lo pago y salio de la tienda. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía. De pronto, sintió como alguien la tomaba por la muñeca.

- "quien diablos?...ay dios…que suerte…"-pensó con sarcasmo.

- A ti te buscaba "princesa"- dijo un chico, bastante! Molesto, que estaba frente a ella, remarcando con sarcasmo lo ultimo (¬¬ ósea, lo de "princesa").

- (con una sonrisa fingida y bastante forzada) hola Yamato, como te va? (cambia su mirada a una fría y desinteresada) que quieres?.

- (con una sonrisa igual forzadísima!) mmm…que tal….Que me pagues todos los daños de mi auto!... Lo quiero como nuevo!

- (con una sonrisa irónica) de "tu auto", jaja, ósea…eso será imposible, jaja, no prefieres que te compre otro? Jaja, por que va a estar difícil arreglar esa chatarra a la que llamas auto- dijo con de forma irónica y a la vez burlándose. Lo que provocó que Matt se molestara aun más, por lo que el la tomo con un poco mas de fuerza, lo suficiente para lastimarla un poco.

- NO! No quiero otro auto, quiero ese y como nuevo! Lo entendiste o te lo tengo que repetir mas despacio?- dijo furioso.

- (Mimi estaba forcejeando y a la vez furiosa igual...la habían ofendido…grave error…) suéltame! Me lastimas!

- Te hice una pregunta, Responde!

- No me alces la voz, o si no…

- O si no que!- dijo desafiante.

- YA POR FAVOR MATT! TAMBIÉN FUE DURO PARA MI, PERO FUE LO MEJOR!- grito Mimi, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaban a producir lagrimas.

- Que te pasa loca! Deja de jugar!

- POR FAVOR MATT! NO LO AGAS MAS DIFICIL!

- De que diablos estas hablando!- dijo aun sin soltarla, pero bastante sorprendido, mas que molesto.

- Esta todo bien?- dice un hombre de seguridad, que había visto toda la escenita (que tonto, si la vio toda¿tenia sentido preguntar si esta todo bien?...).

- Por favor oficial, aléjelo de mi!- dice Mimi llorando, Matt la soltó y ella se pone de tras del de seguridad- es mi exnovio y no me deja de seguir, acéptalo Matt, TERMINAMOS!.

- Que? Si que estas enferma!.- dice Matt sorprendido y a la ves con unas ganas enormes de matarla.

- Joven, creo que me va a tener que acompañar- dice serio el oficial, mientras uno de sus compañeros se acerca a Matt.

- Que? Esta bien idiota si cree que yo lo voy a acompañar,- se acerca a Mimi, pero lo detiene el otro oficial- esto no es chistoso Mimi, ya déjate de jueguitos!- dice molestando a los de seguridad.

- Ya Matt! No lo hagas mas difícil por favor!- dice aun llorando Mimi, mientras con una mano se cubre la boca, dejando solo ver sus ojos marrón.

- Lo siento, pero como a alborotado a las personas, me va a acompañar a la delegación- dice uno de los oficiales, mientras que el y su compañero, agarran a Matt y comienzan a guiarlo hacia una patrulla.

- Suélteme! Que le pasa idiota, que no ve que la loca es ella! Suélteme!- grita Matt mientras que los oficiales lo "arrastran" hacia la salida. Voltea a ver a Mimi, que seguía tapando su boca con su mano. Matt la voltea a ver con rabia, mientras sigue forcejeando para safarse de los oficiales. Mimi sin quitar su mano del rostro, cambia su mirada melancólica y rápidamente muestra una fría y a la vez burlona y le dedica a Matt un guineo de "si no…eso te puede pasar jaja". Matt pudo distinguir, aun sin ver totalmente su rostro, como la castaña se reía, su mirada decía todo.

- Me las vas a pagar Tachikawa!- y así se lo llevan los oficiales.

- "que buena actriz soy"- piensa mientras retira su mano de la boca. " jaja, casi siento pena por el…casi" "uy! Cierto! Ben aun me espera"- y como si nada sigue su camino y se va a ver con Ben. Salio y Ben se encontraba platicando con un amigo que se encontró. Los 3 comenzaron una conversación. Ben dijo que vio como los oficiales arrastraban a Matt, y ya Mimi les explico, a medias. No quiso detallar nada. Fueron a tomar los 3 (el amigo es un jugador de futbol del mismo equipo de Ben, se llama Karl) un refresco, (no programado…¬¬) y luego se despidió Mimi de ellos, se dirigió a su auto y seguido partió hacia su casa.

Por otro lado. En la casa de los Yagami. Tai se encontraba jugando nintendo en la sala, mientras que Kary se encontraba a un lado leyendo un libro…el ruido del juego no le molestaba, y no quería estar sola, eso la aburría.

En eso suena el teléfono.

- Rin, Rin..

- Kary, puedes contestar?-dice Tai sin despegarle la vista a la pantalla.

- El teléfono esta a tu lado- Rin- contesta tu, estoy ocupada.

- Yo igual estoy Muy! Ocupado- Rin- contras!- pierde el juego-gracias Kary (¬¬) acaba de perder el juego por tu culpa, juego que llevo jugando 1 SEMANA!- Rin- Contras! Quien diablos tiene que llamar ahorita?- bueno?- contesta de mala gana, estaba histérico. Kary se limito a verlo, negar con la cabeza "inmaduro" y siguió leyendo.

- Tai?

- Matt?...(¬¬) espero que sea importante, acaba de morirme por tu culpa!.

- Bien, escucha, necesito que…

- COMO QUE BIEN? Estaba jugando desde hace una semana y solo me dices" bien"…

- Tai!

- Que!

- Escucha y no interrumpas, quieres,

- Aja que paso- dice aun de mala gana.

- Escucha, necesito que vengas y me saques de esta asquerosa delegación!

- (0.0? que diablos haces en una delegación… (¬¬,) a quien mataste?

- No te burles y solo ven!... necesito salir de aquí, cuando vengas te explico, no te tardes… si no llegas… me puede pasar algo terrible, tienes que venir ya! Si no saldría hasta mañana… y aquí un gordito ya me echo el ojo y quiere que sea su nuevo novio…ag!- dice asustado Matt.

- ………..asco!- como tarda en reaccionar (¬¬)- voy por ti! Pásame los datos y enseguida te veo.

Y ya después de un rato.

- Gracias amigo, no sabes lo horrible que es estar ahí dentro, cuanto te debo?- dice Matt, que ya había salido de la delegación, Tai pago una pequeña cantidad y ya. Ahora se encontraban en el auto de Tai platicando.

- No te preocupes, no fue nada, y no me debes nada… ahora dime, que diablos hacías ahí dentro?- dice el castaño mientras conducía.- Ammm…eres un menor, no tienes que ir a la correccional?

- (¬¬) no me ayudes por favor…y si, pero como solo fue una noche, me dejaron ahí…es que les dio flojera a esos idiotas (los oficiales) de llevarme o yo que se, el chiste es que esta terrible ahí dentro.

- Mmm… y por que te metieron…y donde esta tu auto?- dice el moreno, que no había visto lo que paso en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

- Esas 2 preguntas, se responden con una sola palabra…Tachikawa.

- (Tai frena de golpe, porque estaba a punto de pasarse el alto)- perdón?

- Así como lo oyes, por culpa de esa babosa me he quedado sin auto y he visitado la cárcel.- dice con rencor.

- (0.o) no lo creo… pues que paso?

- Primero me choco y luego por un numerito que armo en el centro comercial me detuvieron….(¬¬)

- (o0,) Wow jaja:

- No te burles tonto… esa niña me las va a pagar.

- Jaja, es que…. Mimi? La misma Mimi que todos conocemos?- dice incrédulo.

- Si, esa misma loca.

- Pero…Mimi?

- SI Tai! Mimi!

- Pero….

- Pero que!- dice histérico Matt-

- No, nada…. Pues que le hiciste?

- Yo! Nada! Absolutamente nada!

- (¬¬)

- (¬¬) de que lado estas?

- Dime…

- Bueno, primero, cuando me choco, no quise quitar mi auto… y la muy salvaje lo choco para salir!

- Y por que no lo quitaste?

- Por que no! Ella me ignoro y yo se lo devolví

- Y ella te lo devolvió más fuerte.

- Si…

- Y lo del centro comercial?

- Nada… fui a comprarme una nueva guitarra, y la vi saliendo de una tienda…

- Aja…y?

- Y?

- (¬¬)

- Y bueno… ok, quizás exagere… la vi y le…le dije que me tenia que pagar los daños de mi auto, PERO la muy….ESA! invento que era su ex, y que la perseguía y que le hacia daño y, una onda así, ya te imaginaras… y como un oficial le creyó… y como lo insulte….me llevaron a la delegación…es que estaba furioso! Que imaginación tiene! Además es una exagerada, casi ni la toque! Mas delicada…me las va a pagar!- lo dijo mas para el que para Tai.

- Ok, ok, no entendí casi nada….pero, si es tan "terrible"- dice en tono de burla- te recomiendo que intentes ya no armar tantos problemas, eso seria lo mas sano.

- (¬¬) mmm… y ahora recibo concejos de alguien que ni con su propia vida puede, no?

- (¬¬) pesado….

- Si, lo que sea… (suspiro) pero… creo que tienes razón… intentare llevarla en paz con Tachikawa…PERO no prometo nada….

- Bien… ahora… a donde vamos?

- Mmm… llévame a mi casa por favor.

- De acuerdo…. Vas a hacer algo?

- Mmm… no creo.

- Ok, quieres ir a mi casa un rato?

- Mmm, ok

- Bien, - y pone el auto en dirección hacia la casa Yagami. Estuvieron un rato hablando, luego Matt se fue a su casa.

Por otro lado:

Cuando Mimi llego a su casa, subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación., vio que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas. Dejo su mochila y sus llaves en un escritorio y se tiro en su cama boca abajo. Así comenzó a escuchar los mensajes.

- _Hola Mimi, donde estas? Te llame al celular pero no contestas…o bueno, creo que ya lo cambiaste, no se… después de todo, creo que fue una idea estupida, pues ya pasaron años… jaja, seguro ya ni existe el numero que marque_- Mimi sonrió un poco. Le divirtió la forma en la que se expresaba la chica del mensaje_- bien, también llame a tu casa antes, y me contesto tu mamá, me dijo que habías salido, que no sabia a que hora regresabas… a donde fuiste con Ben, ahhh? Jaja, bueno, eso no me debe de importa_r- "exacto, metiche"- _pero bueno, el caso es que si llame es para avisarte que hoy hay una fiesta, la organizo Marí, es una chica del colegio, creo que no se conocen. De igual modo, la fiesta es a las 8, tienes que ir! Se va a poner muy bien. Como estoy segurísima de que no sabes donde es, yo paso por ti, o si quieres ven a mi casa. Llámame para confirmar y ver como nos organizamos. Bueno, creo que no es necesario que te diga quien soy, aun así lo are. Llamo tu amiga Sora! Te quiero, Ciao! _

- Jaja… fiesta? Si lo que menos quiero es celebrar algo… no hay que…- se dijo a si misma. Seguido oprimió el botón del teléfono, para seguir escuchando sus mensajes.

- _Hola hija, llamo para avisarte que saldré unos días de viaje con tu papá, ya se que seguro estas furiosa de que no te avise antes_- "como lo sabes?"- _pero es que fue de ultimo momento, jaja, solo se dio, cualquier cosa, estaremos una semana fuera, te dejamos la tarjeta - _GENIAL!_- la tiene Sakura, le depositamos y ella te lo administrara, pídele que te ayude con lo que necesites, saca SOLO! Lo necesario, no abuces!-_ diablos…_- Y bueno, deje el refrigerador lleno, Come a tus horas! Por favor no te alimentes de pura porquería como acostumbras hacer. Bueno, pues ya es todo. Te queremos hija, pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas, por favor! Danos unas vacaciones tranquilos, si?_- "eso intentare…mas no prometo nada"- pensó con una sonrisa.- _y bien, nos vemos en unos días… nada de fiestas en la casa!-_ "buena idea"- _besitos! Tus padres._

- Genial… me dejan sola, que raro- dijo con sarcasmo…- haber, habrán mas malas noticias?- oprime el mismo botón nuevamente, y comienza a escuchar su mensaje.

- _Hi Meems! Are you there? Where are you, well… if you remember, you had friends in North America… for example, ME! You forgot me! Not messages, not mails, anything! Jaja well maybe you_ _thought "thanks God! Not more Michael!" _

- _ Well, Naaaaaa! Error, because all the time, I'll call you, and will send you stupid messages, ok? _

- _Well baby, I had a surprise for you! If you want to know what is it...jeje, in two days you will discover it, ok!_ _That is great ¡ it isn't? _

- _Well, I really miss you! Now I'm a lonely guy... Mmm.. Jeje, am I melodramatic? Jaja, noooo…or yes?_

- _Well, good bye, Meems._ _Your friend Michael…_- Este mensaje si la saco de lugar – cierto! No les he mandado mensajes a mis amigos! Waaaaaaaaa, seguro han de pensar que como ya no estoy cerca me olvide de ellos… bueno, eso dijo Mike (¬¬).- se levanto y pronto comenzó a redactar e-mails en su computadora. No tardo mucho porque realmente escribía muy rápido. Luego se tiro en su cama a pensar…

- Mmm… que ago?... si, tengo que pagar los daños… (suspiro) y ahora quien me va a ayudar?... mis papás me matarían… mis amigos… no, ellos no… Ben… no, ya seria demasiado por hoy… ya se!- agarro el teléfono y comenzó a llamar.

- Contesta….vamos…- comenzó a decir ansiosa.

- Buenas tardes, usted acaba de llamar a el edificio del grupo Tachikawa, mi nombre es Sakura, en que le puedo servir?- dice al otro lado, la secretaria de su papá. Una mujer joven de 25 años, muy linda y algo torpe.

- Sakurita! Como estas!

- Señorita Mimi? Que gusto, dígame, en que le puedo servir?

- Si, bueno… lo que pasa es que tengo un problemote!

- Mmm… su padre no esta, quiere que lo localice?

- No… de echo… quería saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda, plis!

- Ammm… bueno… claro, pero que tipo de problema es?

- Mmm… a que hora sales?

- En una hora.

- Genial! Será que puedas venir a mi casa!

- Ah?...mmm si, claro.

- Gracias!

- Pero… que tengo que hacer?

- No te preocupes, no es tan grave… aquí te digo, 1000 gracias, bye!

- Bye!- y cuelga

Una hora después, suena el timbre de la casa de la castaña.

- Ding, dong…

- (abre la puerta)- hola Sakura!

- Hola Mimi- se saludan- que gusto verte…me dejaste algo preocupada, ahora en que problema te metiste?- dice Sakura, ya era una costumbre que Mimi acudiera a ella. Era una mujer joven, de tez clara, ojos verdes, pelirroja, de labios carmín, alta, cabello larga, recogido en un chongo, con unos lentes rojizos tirando a café, en ese momento un traje sastre rojo. Era notorio que estaba saliendo de trabajar.

- Ammm… no prefieres pasar primero?...y algo fuerte de tomar (n.n!

- Creo que si.

- (entran y se sientan en la sala)… ay, haber, en que problema te metiste ahora?

- Mmm… que tan fuerte quieres el trago?

- Ay… eso me suena a que me voy a espantar- dice resignada Sakura.

- Tal vez….

- Bueno, que sea un tequila,… doble.

- Enseguida- y va al bar. que esta en la sala por el trago.

- Aquí tienes.- se lo entrega.

- Gracias.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que….

- Es que…?

- Tengo que mandar a componer un BMW de año, que deje totalmente golpeado.

- (toma de golpe en tequila) ay!... haber, porque? Chocaste?

- Mmm… sip

- Mimi, pero…por dios!

- Jeje (n.n!

- Ya se lo dijiste a tus papás?

- Ammm…. Nop

- Y que esperas?

- Es que… ellos no se tienen que enterar…

- Si te ayudo y se enteran me van a despedir!

- Exacto, no se tienen que enterar, y si lo hicieran, diría que tú no tienes nada que ver, que dices, me ayudas, porfitas…plis- junta las manos mientras suplica.

- (se cruza de brazos) mmm…

- Porfis!

- (respira profundo) ok, ok…- se levanta con una mano en la cintura y otra en el mentón- ok, deja pienso quien nos puede ayudar…

- GRAIAS!- se lanza sobre Sakura y la abraza- gracias, gracias, gracias, te debo una!

- (¬¬)

- Ok, ok, tal vez dos…

- (¬¬)

- Bueno! 14, feliz? (¬¬)

- Si… ahora, deja pienso quien puede repararlo a un precio razonable y que lo deje como nuevo….

- Ok

- Mmm…ya se!. – toma su celular y comienza a marcar- mi primo trabaja en la distribuidora de BMWs de Odaiba, como no lo pensé antes?

- Eso pregunto….

- (¬¬)

- Jeje, era broma (n.n!

- Bien….. hola? Mauricio?

- Hola prima! Como estas? En que te puedo ayudar?

- Hola primo, pues, si me puedes ayudar…. Necesito a alguien que repare un BMW muy golpeado y lo deje como nuevo.

- Eso es fácil, trae el auto y aquí lo dejamos como recién salido de la agencia.

- Ok, gracias primo, te dejo para que sigas trabajando, mañana va a pasar alguien de nombre….- voltea a ver a Mimi.

- Da…Yamato Ishida.

- Ok,- continua por el teléfono- llamado Yamato Ishida.

- De acuerdo, aquí lo esperamos.

- Bien, el pago será un deposito desde mi cuenta, mañana te hablo, cuídate primo.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego.

- Bye.- cuelga y voltea a ver a Mimi.- listo, problema resuelto.

- Gracias!- la abraza- eres la mejor!- dice Mimi con una sonrisa.

- Lo se, jaja.- se separan- bueno, mañana vamos temprano al banco a pagar y transferir lo de los daños a mi cuenta, ok?

- Ok

- Bueno… yo tengo que ir a una reunión en representación de tu padre… ash… ya sabes como es esto.

- De hecho nopi.

- Bueno…es complicado, me tengo que ir- se despiden.

- Ok, gracias, te veo luego- la acompaña a la puerta.

- Bien, adiós, y por favor, intenta portarte bien.

- Jaja, ok, lo intentare….

- Bye- y la pelirroja se va.

- (cierra la puerta y se tira en un sofá de la sala.) Bien… son las siete…mmm, no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta, llamare a Sora y le diré que no iré… cual era su numero?...mmmm….. ah! Si…- y llamo a la pelirroja, quedaron en verse en la escuela, se disculpo por no poder ir, y hablo con Sora un rato. Hablo sobre como le fue en EUA, tema no muy interesante, pero eso era mejor a nada… cuando colgó, se baño, ceno y vio una película de terror… la cual le aburrió un poco y se quedo dormida…

Continuara…

**(N/A   
**

**Hola! Y adiós! Salgo de vacaciones… nuevamente (es que mis vacaciones son de ir y volver, y otra vez ir…) ósea, fatales (u.u) en fin…. **

**Espero que este Cáp. Les haya gustado, espero poder actualizar pronto y si no… espero que lo esperen con ansias jaja (n.n) lo mismo con "Desde Siempre" jaja, besitos y   
**

**Sayonara! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! De nuevo por aquí!. Aquí les dejo este Cáp., espero que les guste. Jaja, este Cáp.… se lo dedicare a alguien que me cae muy mal… a Tiffas! Jaja… es que la aborrezco :P jaja, no es cierto. Como la quiero, se lo dedico… ¬¬ mas le vale no decírselo a nadie… si no, va a ver ¬¬**

**Y bueno, aquí les dejo este Cáp., a leer! Jaja.**

_**Competencia….**_

A la mañana siguiente:

- mmm…. Ya amaneció?...- decía Mimi mientras se estiraba, eran cuarto para las 7… aun temprano.

- mmm… (Bosteza) aun es muy temprano…- tomo su uniforme y entro al baño. Se baño y se vistió ahí. Salio y desayuno algo ligero, un pan con leche….

- 7:05…. Mmm…. Creo que llamo a Sakura en la escuela…. Si no, no llego.- tomo su mochila y su suéter, las llaves de su auto y salio rumbo al colegio.

Ya ahí. Comenzó a buscar su looker, ya que no le habían asignado uno ayer… ya hoy tenia el suyo, uno junto a un bebedero.

7: 20… que lento pasa el tiempo dios!- cerro su looker con fuerza… tal ves demasiada, llamo la atención, mas ella ni siquiera lo noto. En eso ve como estaba llegando Tai.

Hola!- dijo Tai con una sonrisa.

Hola… que onda?- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, solo miraba la hora de su celular.

Mmm… eso te divierte?...- la ve con extrañeza.

Nel… pero tengo que llamar a una amiga… es para pagar los daños de un choque…

Del auto de Matt….

Si…- lo voltea a ver con sorpresa- como sabes?

Me lo dijo….

Oh…-vuelve la vista al celular- genial… ya pasaron 4 minutos…

Por que tantos problemas con Matt, ah?.

Mmm… no se, la verdad, ni idea, tal ves si no fuera tan obstinado…

Mmm… bien…. Te diré algo, somos amigos, y por lo mismo creo que es mi deber, decirte que te la lleves leve con Matt… la verdad es que es bien rencoroso, y no dudo que te la devuelva…

No te preocupes, estaré pendiente…- seguía viendo su celular.

Bueno… voy a mi looker….nos vemos al rato.

Si, bye….

Bye.- se voltea y se va " que raro… cuanto cambio… nunca, jamás! Creí que pudiera llegar a ser tan soberbia…que le habrá pasado….".

(con Mimi) (suena su celular) bueno, aquí Mimi, ahí….

Hola Mimi, aquí Sakura.

Hola! Pensé que llamarías mas tarde…aunque estaba tentada a llamarte.

Si bueno, mira, los bancos abren hasta las 8:00, así que has una tarjeta, con los datos y se la entregas a ese chico, yo en cuanto abran los bancos, deposito, ok?

Ok, todo claro!... y que va a decir la tarjeta?

Mmm…que va por los daños de un auto chocado… que pida hablar con Mauricio Chang, el ya sabe todo, y que ya todo esta pagado.

Ok, de acuerdo….y a nombre de quien?

Da el mió, Sakura Moto.

Oki doki, gracias!

De nada, bueno te dejo, bye!

Bye!- colgó y guardo su teléfono. Luego saco una tarjeta, que tenia en su cartera, por alguna razón estaba en blanco, "mejor aun", escribió los datos, le quedaban 4 minutos antes de iniciar las clases, y cada minuto vale oro. Comenzó a caminar, pero recordó que no había tomado la libreta de la clase que le tocaba "tonta" así que se volteo, abrió el looker y tomo su libreta. Vio como a dos lookers de diferencia estaba un chico rubio, luchando con una pila de libros que estaban a punto de caerse de su casillero.

(se apoya en un looker a verlo, le divertía) si sigues así no vas a entrar a clases- dice con una sonrisa, no sincera, pero sonreía.

(la ve) mmm… tal vez…- logra acomodar los libros y cierra rápido el looker.- que quieres?- dijo de forma cortante.

Uy!... que humor, y yo que vengo a darte esto…- muestra la tarjeta. Matt la ve de reojo sin tomarla.

Vamos, no muerde, tómala!- ya se había molestado.

Y que es….?- la toma y comienza a leer.

Es un papelito mágico, con el que quedara tu auto como nuevo….- dijo con sarcasmo.

Mmm…. Bien….- siguió leyendo el papel, sin prestarle atención a la castaña.

….de nada, gracias…. Bueno, adiós…- se había molestado, ya se había terminado su paciencia.

Ey! Espera….- la toma de la muñeca, sin lastimarla como la vez anterior…

Que quieres?...- dijo soltándose del agarre.

Mmm…..- le costaba mucho lo que iba a decir…- gra…gracias!- intento fingir al final una sonrisa, solo que realmente se veía muy forzada.

De nada…..- se veía apresurada, y ya estaba llegando tarde a su clase.

Y…- respira profundo- siento no haber movido mi auto y el numerito del centro comercial….- listo, lo había dicho, ya se sentía libre…

Mmmm si, bueno, siento haber chocado tu auto…. – se voltea y comienza a caminar.

Y…. no sientes el haberme mandado a la cárcel?...- la mira alejarse.

No, te lo merecías por neurótico, bye.- se va sonriendo un poco divertida…pero eso, el, no lo noto.

Bye….- tenia una sonrisa irónica... tardo en reaccionar unos minutos, luego checo su reloj.- dios, no!- y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, ya no llegaba a su primera materia, y lo mas seguro es que tenga un retardo.

En clase de matemáticas. Se encontraban viendo un tema bastante aburrido. La profesora era muy despistada, por lo que no se daba cuenta de cómo se sentaban los alumnos. Así que cada quien se sentaba en donde quería.

Mimi, se sentó a lado de Karen, no prestaban mucha atención a la clase. Mimi, por que ya la había visto y el tema era muy sencillo para ella. Y Karen, por que…. Ammm…. Por que estaba mejor su plática con la castaña. La verdad, siempre se ponía al corriente con sus trabajos y tareas, entonces no le importaba mucho la explicaron, la verdad, estaba mas explicito en el libro.

Entonces te pidió un disculpa?...- decía Karen asombrada.

Pues si, era lo menos que podía hacer no?

Wow! Es que… me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

A mi un poco… pero no tanto… total, lo viví- reía un poco.

Si… y bueno, vas a ir a ver la audición de las porristas?

Audición?

Si mira, ya sabes que se hacen audiciones para porristas…. Pues cada año, es en la cancha de básquetbol donde practican, y alumnos y alumnas van a ver.

Mmm… pues quizás si valla… pero si voy no seria a ver… yo quiero ser la capitana del equipo.- lo dijo muy decidida.

Wow…pues… eso va a estar difícil…

Por?

Por que… ya hay y cada año la escogen y es muy buena…

Quien es?

Sora Takenouchi.

Sora?... "wow… eso si es novedad… cuando yo me fui, con trabajo y usaba una falda… porrista? Bueno, ayer lo dijo… wow, aun así…wow... esto se pone cada ves mejor…" no importa, mira, yo en USA era igual capitana, y te diré que no era tan mala… así que lo intentare, total, si no gano, en el transcurso de los ensayos la puedo relevar…

Pues, creo que tienes razón…

Sip, si la tengo… y tu?

Yo que?

Por que no haces la audición?

Yo!... porrista!... ags! Ni hablar….

Dale por que no?

Es que… tu sabes, eso no va conmigo… me imaginas con faldita y pompones?... – ella misma se iba a reír...- no, ni hablar…

Dale! Te verías súper, tienes que entrar conmigo.

Es que, tal vez no sea tan elástica.

Mmm, eso es practica, si quieres practicamos en mi casa, pero dale, entra, si?.

Mmmm… te digo mas tarde, deja que mi neurona lo asimile y ya veré que hacer- dijo incrédula.

Genial!- grito feliz Mimi, no se dio cuenta hasta que el salón entero guardo silencio. Pues llamo la atención de todos.

Que es genial señorita Tachikawa?- pregunto seria la profesora, que como era una señora mayor, no tenia tanta paciencia.

Ah?... estemmm… es genial! Que me dio la respuesta correcta, jiji (risita nerviosa) pensé que no lo había captado, profesora.

Mmm… bueno, sigamos clase, por favor señorita, no sea tan escandalosa la próxima ves que tenga un acierto.

Si profesora.- estaba roja de vergüenza. Volteo a ver a Karen, pero esta estaba más que roja, conteniéndose varias carcajadas.

Que oso… dijo Mimi mientras se deslizaba por su silla. Karen iba a explotar.

Deja de reírte… que es por tu culpa…

Si, si lo que digas…- se sentó bien y respiro profundo para no reír…

La clase termino, luego fueron 2 clases más. Hasta que dio el descanso.

Mientras, con Matt y Tai.

Te lo dije Tai, esa niña esta como poseída, o algo así… ni te le acerques- decía el ojiazul, mientras bebía de su refresco.

Si, si… pero, es que enserio me saco de onda… es decir, pensé que aun seria tal… amable, y dulce que siempre… pero, es todo lo contrario….

Si… bueno, pues mínimo, ya no le tengo que volver a hablar en un buen tiempo, ya pagados los daños de mi auto, no tengo nada más en común con ella.

Si…

Bueno, pero…- voltea a ver alrededor….- como que hay escasez de chicas….

(¬¬,) Naaaaaa… yo creo que extrañas a tus fans… jaja

(¬¬) claro…- lo tiro a loco- no, ya enserio, donde estarán todas?

En que mundo vives Yamato?

En el mismo que tu, por?

Que no te acuerdas? hoy son las inscripciones al grupo de porristas….

Mmmm…. No veo por que lo tendría que recordar….- esta de lo más desinteresado.

Punto#1: no tenemos clases gracias al evento…. Así que adiós a Nathy. Punto#2: tu novia es capitana del equipo y creo que no habla de otra cosa desde hace 3 semanas y punto#3: y mas importante… las chicas mas bonitas y sexys del colegio compiten para ver quienes quedan en el equipo… (¬¬,) no me digas que no tienes ganas de ver a lindas chicas con el uniforme, ah?- dice de forma picara.

Mmm… si, creo que no me ara mal… aunque, también aburre, cada año es igual…

Si, y?

Nada…. Después del receso?

Si, en clase de educación física. En la cancha….

Bien, nos podemos ir a sentar ya?- le hace ver que aun siguen en la toma de agua en la que charlaban. Tai tenía sed, pero desde que llegaron, no había bebido ni una gota.

Si, espera….- toma agua- listo, vamos.

Y van a la cafetería a sentarse con los demás.

Por otro lado.

Tampoco hoy te sentaras con nosotros Mimi?- pregunta Sora en un tono de reproche… estaba entrando a la cafetería, y se topo con la castaña.

Mmm… no, me sentare con Karen… pero gracias por preguntar.

Bien, como quieras…- se sigue molesta.

Uy!... que genio…- dice Karen, que llegaba con una hamburguesa.

Y que lo digas… tan seria es?

Mmm… l verdad no te puedo decir… no me llevo con "señorita perfección"

Ja, pero bien que te burlas de ella.- las dos se sientan.

Ey! Que no la conozca bien, no es impedimento para criticarla… yo critico hasta a mi madre- dice en un tono divertido, fingiendo orgullo, por lo que Mimi no pudo evitar reír.

Estas mas loca…..

Lo se, no es genial?

Si, jaja. – cambia a una mirada persuasiva- entonces si vamos a entrar al equipo de porristas, verdad?

Mmm….mmmm! que buena esta la hamburguesa…- cambia de tema.

Karen!

Que!

Dale, hay que entrar!

Mmm… y que van a pensar mis amigas?... que me afrese?

Jaja, no digas eso… yo puedo ser porrista, modista, cantante, actriz, y lo que se me ocurra… y seguir siendo Mimi. Así como tu puedes seguir siendo Karen, así que, entras?

(¬¬) nadie, nadie, Nadie! Me ha logrado convencer… ni siquiera mis mas viejas amigas, como Penny, (otra de las chicas que están en l mesa… se me paso decir los nombres, una es Penny, otra Meg, y la ultima es Jo, bueno, josefina… pero le dicen Jo) - y a ti apenas te conozco de un día….- Mimi pone un semblante serio- mas….- sonríe- te puedo decir que tienes algo, que me a convencido- las demás chicas dicen algo.

Si! Es genial!- sonríe, bastante entusiasmada.

Pero!... pero, no podemos entrar, si no tenemos un uniforme y pospones.

Uniforme? No es con el escolar?

Ósea, si… pero no, mira, como eres nueva, no tienes un uniforme de porrista… pero si necesitas uno, aunque no sea de la escuela, para ensayar… ya sabes, esos con faldita y pompones.

De acuerdo…- analiza las palabras…- yo tengo tres uniformes en mi casa, aun hay tiempo, vamos?

Mmm…. No te puedo esperar aquí?- muestra mucha flojera…

No, vamos- casi, casi, se la lleva arrastrando.

Suben al auto, y van a casa de Mimi. No tardaron mucho, la única que se bajo fue Mimi, tomo una bolsa, guardo ahí los uniformes y pompones y regresaron al colegio.

Listo, ahora si no falta nada.- decía la castaña.

Wow!..- dijo Karen, mientras sacaba un uniforme para verlos.

Que?

Con esto practicabas?

No, ese era el oficial… el de practicas fue el que deje

Esta incre!

Gracias. –(la verdad, mas que estar incre, que si lo estaba, los colores le fascinaron a Karen, pues era negro, con los detalles en fushia, y guinda, y las letras en dorado. Los pompones eran combinados con fushia y negro, típico traje de porristas, no hay pierde.)

Llegaron a la escuela

Bueno, pues hay que poner nuestros nombres.- dice Mimi.

Pero….

Pero que?- dice algo fastidiada.

Ay! Es que no se….

Dale Karen!

Ok, las inscripciones son en secretaria, en la oficina de deportes.

Ok, pues vamos.

Vamos.- dijo resignada la ojiazul.

Vamos Matt!- insistía el moreno, a su amigo, que no tenia muchas ganas de asistir a ese evento… como todos iban a estar abobados viendo a las porristas, bien podría escaparse.

Bien!... ya voy, pero no me empujes- estaba molesto...

Ok, no te empujo, pero llegaremos tarde.

Ta bien.

Matt!- saludaba alegremente una pelirroja, que ya venia con su uniforme, lista para competir.

Hola Sora- dijo sin muchas ganas…

Hola Sora!- es mucho mas amistoso Tai ¬¬.

Hola, van a ir a apoyarme?

Claro! Justo ahora íbamos a ir a verte.

Que bien! Total, no creo que me cueste mucho volver a ser la capitana… nadie quiere competir conmigo…- dijo con aires de grandeza.

Mmm….- dejo escapar Matt ese… "mmm", Molesto- que humilde…- murmuro.

Dijiste algo amor?- Sora no había escuchado bien.

No, nada, suerte, vamos Tai, si no, no obtendremos buenos lugares para ver a Sora.- mas obvio no pudo ser, se notaba que solo quería huir de ahí.

De acuerdo, suerte Sora… bye- y sigue a su amigo.

Bye- se quedo Sora no muy convencida…

Te pasa algo Yamato?- decía el moreno un poco, no, de echo molesto.

Mmm…. (suspira) además de que troné una materia, tengo un nuevo retardo, no nada.

Aja, esta bien, pero no es como para que te desquites con Sora.

No me desquite con Sora!- veía al frente, quería que Tai cambiara de tema.

No digo! La dejaste sin darle mucha importancia, que pasa? Están peleados?

No! No Tai! no estamos peleados, ahora, me puedes dejar vivir mi vida, sin entrometerte en ella?- hasta ahí llego su paciencia.

Sabes, estas insoportable… primero te desquitas con Sora y luego conmigo, hay te ves.- se empieza a alejar.

Genial! Adiós! Y comienza a caminar…. Pero por estar peleando, se le olvido a donde iba, total que llego al estacionamiento. "grandioso, no tengo auto, agrrr! Primero, retardo, luego, trueno, después un amigo acosador, ah! Se me olvidaba la novia modesta…. Y luego mi amigo se molesta conmigo! Dios! Por que me odias?". Con la misma, comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha del colegio.

Profesora de deportes: Silencio!- intentaba clamar a todos los alumnos, que se encontraban hablando.

Director: silencio alumnos!

(todos se calmaron)

Prof.: bueno, pues, primero, mostraremos una pequeña rutina, yo y la profesora de gimnasia. Luego pasaran en parejas y nos mostraran que tan bien la pueden hacer, todas entendieron?.

(alumnas) si!

Prof.: pues empezamos.- y ella y la profesora de gimnasia, empezaron a mostrar la coreografía. Una coreografía muy breve, pero con cierto grado de dificultad.

Prof.: bien, ya esta, irán pasando con forme se fueron inscribiéndose.

Takenouchi Sora y Cruz. Tamara- (la segunda no tiene importancia. Era una del grupo de las populares) y así pasaron, la verdad lo hicieron muy bien, mas Sora, que Tamara, era obvio por que Sora era capitana del equipo.

Prof.: buen trabajo chicas…. Las siguientes- y así siguieron 9 parejas mas. La verdad si eran muchas alumnas. Y solo necesitaban a 12.

(una vez que pasaron ya todas)

Prof.: gracias niñas, ahora va la ultima pareja.- lee la lista- Tachikawa Mimi y Mishiro Karen.- en eso salen las chicas, ya cambiadas con el uniforme de Mimi y una cola de caballo.

(no se hicieron esperar los murmullos y más de una cara de asombro. Como Sora, que mantenía una mirada fulminante a Mimi. Es decir, sentía que ese era su territorio y su "amiga" se quería apoderar de el. Tai, Izzy, Kary, TK., todos se encontraban boquiabiertos, preguntas como ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? Eran las que se hacían en esos momentos. Todos, menos Matt. Que se encontraba apartado de su grupo. Miraba indiferente. Cierto, también le sorprendió que Mimi se inscribiera. Sobre todo, por que eso significaría "la guerra" hacia Sora, o al menos así lo vería la pelirroja. "mmm… va a estar difícil que supere a Sora…". Y a pesar de que Mimi llamo mucho la atención, más la llamo Karen. Que era reconocida como "the princess of darkness" ante la mayoría. Una chica tan seria… porrista?... eso si hay que verlo.

(uno del publico) son la nueva y… quien es la otra?

(su amigo) es Karen… la darketa.

La darketa?... enserio?

(comentarios que llegaron a los oídos de Karen) (rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y volteo a ver a Mimi) gracias Meems, acaba de perder mi reputación.

Jaja, tranquila, te aseguro que ganaras una mejor.

Ja…si creo- dijo en forma irónica.

(¬¬) mmm…. No será que te mueres de miedo?

Miedo…yo?... ja! Vamos- si algo amaba Karen, eran los retos.

Vamos- hizo una seña a la maestra, y pasaron la música. Tuvieron suerte de ser las ultimas, así ya se sabían, perfectamente la coreografía. Iban bien, muy bien, realmente bien, se veía que a Karen le costaba mas trabajo que a Mimi. Ya que ella nunca había echo nada parecido. Pero Mimi, se veía muy confiada y la verdad le iba muy bien.

(termino la canción) gracias señoritas, pasen a sentarse mientras los profesores damos la calificaciones.

(eso hicieron, se fueron a sentar. La personas que observaban, empezaron a murmurar en quienes eran las favoritas. Muchas le eran fiel a Sora, y pensaban que ella estaba segura. Muchos ni siquiera lo pensaron y apoyaron a Mimi y Karen… más a Mimi. Lo difícil seria escoger capitana. Lo mas duro, no eran los resultados, si no la posición en la ponian a sus amigos, por un lado… o mínimo a Tai,. sus dos amigas estaban peleando y eso iba a terminar mal… muy mal… por otro lado… otro que se encontraba en las mismas, era Matt. Ok, Mimi no le caía bien… pero de verdad deseaba que alguien bajara de su nube a Sora… y si alguien lo hacia, Sora estaría insoportable…. Que conflicto)

Prof.: bien, ya tenemos los resultados… diremos quienes son las chicas que entraron al equipo, mañana se tendrán que quedar a ensayar… y escogeremos a la capitana, entendido?- todas asintieron.

Bueno, de la pareja número uno… pasan las dos.- Sora salto de alegría, junto con Tamara. Así siguió la maestra, hasta llegar con las ultimas.- de la ultima pareja, pasan las dos. – Karen y Mimi se abrazan- felicidades a todas las concursantes, gracias a todos los alumnos por estar aquí… debido a que solo quedan 20 minutos de clase, ya se pueden retirar.- todos aplauden- les recuerdo tirar la basura de lo que hayan comido, y a las porristas, nos vemos mañana.

Si!- contestaron todas. Poco a poco, fueron saliendo de la cancha. Afuera:

Bravo chicas estuvieron incre las dos!- decía Penny muy entusiasmada.

Gracias- contestaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que se rieron igual.

Bueno, ya nos vamos.- dijeron Penny, Jo, y Meg.- las vemos luego.

Si!- Karen había quedado en ir a estudiar con Mimi en la tarde, por lo que ya se estaban yendo.

Mimi!...- dijo alguien en voz severa.

"que manía de llamarme cuando me estoy yendo" si Sora?- dijo en tono pesado.

Karen nos dejas solas?- al parecer estaba de mal humor.

Claro… te veo en el auto Mimi- y se fue…"pobre chica, la deje sola con esa fiera, abre echo bien?"

Que quieres decirme Sora?

Me puedes explicar…. (respira profundo) con que intención te metiste al equipo de porristas, ah?

Con la intención de ser capitana… por?- dijo en un tono muy suave.

Pues te informo que eso va a estar difícil, puesto a que yo soy la actual capitana, y te diré que no tengo intenciones de dejar de serlo- estaba molesta.

Pues… que gane la mejor- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado forzada… la verdad solo tenia ganas de tirarle encima el refresco que tenia en la mano… pero, que necesidad tenia de armar un escándalo ahorita?... mejor al rato.

No te preocupes! Así será!- se mostró muy arrogante, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mimi no se movió ni un centímetro… tenia una expresión de aburrimiento… aunque y cuando vio que Sora ya no estaba, no se pudo contener mas y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Que paso?- dice desconcertada Karen. Mimi no dejaba de reír, así se subió al auto.

En el camino te cuento.- arranco el auto y se fue directo a su casa.

Continuara….

**(N/A):**

**Hola! Pues ya actualice… jaja :P.**

**(u.u) veo que en el anterior Cáp., no hubieron muchos reviews… aun así, quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron uno.**

**_CoNnY-B:_** Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fic! Y que gusto que estés de nuevo vida! XD. Espero que este Cáp., igual te aya gustado. Bye!

**_AMY ISHIKAWA_**: hola! A ti que te puedo decir…. Mmm… hola! XD y que gusto que te aya gustado el anterior Cáp.! Me da mucho gusto recibir tus comentarios, y lo que mas gusto es que casi, casi, se esta volviendo una costumbre mía leerlos, y no sabes el gusto que me da!. Espero que tu igual actualices pronto! Sayonara!

**_Assilem mimato:_** Wola! Que gusto que te este gustando mi fic! Espero que este igual te guste, bye!

**_Coppelia in Black:_** Hola! Primero gracias por leerlo, me da mucho gusto, muchísimo, que te hayas divertido con el anterior Cáp., espero que este igual te guste, bye!

**Y bueno, ya para despedirme, un avisito. Para quienes conocen "Desde Siempre"… la verdad es que voy a tardar en actualizar… ya que al mismo tiempo actualizare "It's my life!" así que… ya saben, aun así intentare sea lo mas pronto posible.**

**Bueno, pues….**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola, De nuevo por aquí, ya, por fin logre actualizar este fic, pero, como ya empezaron mis exámenes, estoy como loca¡nos leemos mas abajo!**

Las palabras entre ""(comillas) son pensamientos de los personajes

Las palabras en 3º persona o en ( ) son opiniones mías.

_**Competencia….**_

Mimi se encontraba en su casa junto con Karen, ensayando la rutina.

-esta del nabo, yo paso, esto de ser porrista se me hace una gran idiotez, y todo por tu culpa… (¬¬)- decía Karen, mientras descansaban y tomaban un poco de agua.

-Hay, no exageres, que bastante bien lo haces, además… ¡ja¡La competencia va a estar buenísima mañana! Así que ¡no te puedes echar para atrás!- le contestaba Mimi, mientras se lavaba la cara en el mini baño que estaba ahí. Se encontraban en el garaje de su casa, pues, el espacio era perfecto para practicar.

-Aja, quizás, pero seré la burla de las chicas de aquí, hasta que haga alguna otra idiotez mayor….y te lo debo.

-Yo no te ate las manos….

-No, pero poco falto- suspira y se acuesta en el piso- ¿me explicarías algo?

-Si¿Qué?- pregunta acostándose en el piso igual.

-¿Por qué tú y Takenouchi ya no se llevan?

-Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio….

-Perdón, no pensé que te incomodara tanto la pregunta- dijo Karen mientras tomaba de su botella nuevamente.

-No, no es que me incomode… es solo que…

-Que... ?

-Que no lo recuerdo… no lo recuerdo bien…

-Haber- voltea a verla- no se puede odiar a una persona sin saber por que… o bueno, no es sano, te lo digo por experiencia, aun no se porque odio a Kazumi… pero lo voy a averiguar…- dijo en un tono tan gracioso, que Mimi no pudo evitar reír.

-Jaja… ojala tuviera tu sentido del humor, pero…

-Pero ¡dime!

-¿Qué?- la voltea a ver confusa.

-¡como que ¿Qué¿Sufres de amnesia?

-Jaja, no… es que… recuerdo que… fue algo que me molesto mucho… pero no recuerdo que… suena raro… debes de creer que estoy loca- sonríe de forma irónica, mientras se sienta dándole la espalda a Karen. Ahora, realmente deseaba saber por que la odiaba tanto…

-No, no creo que estés loca…- Mimi la voltea a ver- bueno, la verdad es que creo que algo, pero… no mucho.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacerme sentir mejor….

-No, no lo hago por eso, es que… si dices que fue un rato tan malo, a veces el cerebro, guarda muy bien esos recuerdos, aunque siempre estén ahí, por ejemplo, la consecuencia de lo que paso te persigue, que según veo es el rencor, odio, competencia, llámese como desees, hacia Sora, eso para mi tiene sentido.

-Si… sabes, quizás tengas razón, gracias…. ¿quieres ser psicóloga verdad?

-Búrlate todo lo que desees, no te vuelvo a decir nada, hay de ti, mañana me iras rogando uno de mis concejos mafufos.

-Jaja, no es eso- la abraza- para nada, de verdad te agradezco que me escuches.

-Si, bueno, te perdono, pero, deja de asfixiarme ¿si?

-Esta bien- se separan- que antipática eres, jaja.

-Si, si- dice Karen sacudiéndose un poco,- sabes, cuando te vi en el colegió, nunca pensé que serias así.

-Así¿Cómo?- se levanta y Karen igual.

-Pues… no se, ese apodo de "pink princess" no te queda mal Meems.

-¿Ah?- pone cara de asco.- eso quedo atrás.

-Si bueno, es que… a simple vista, pareces un chica mas dura, mas… no se, como mas rebelde, pero… así, conviviendo, pareces ser muy tierna, mas dulce…

-Ash… aja, bueno, quizás no sea un iceberg pero…

-No esta mal ser una chica buena, hasta las darketas optamos por eso- se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

-Si pero… en mi experiencia, no esta bien mostrarse débil ante los demás, y ser una "pink princess" es ser débil, una "niñita" y eso no es lo que deseo que piensen de mi.

-Te fue mal es USA ¿verdad?...

-Si… al principio si…ya después, cuando decidí cambiar, me fue muy bien…- la voltea a ver- hay que seguir ensayando.

-Está bien- dijo conforme Karen, recogiendo sus pompones y tirando al basurero su botella ya vacía, no creyó que Mimi se abriera tanto.

-Empezamos

Así, siguieron practicando su rutina hasta las 7. Después, Karen, llamo para avisar que se quedaría. Ya después, Mimi se metió a bañar, mientras Karen chateaba con unos amigos. Mientras chateaba, miles de mensajes le llegaban preguntando por Mimi, pues estaban las dos secciones conectadas. "la deben de querer mucho…".

Sintió una enorme curiosidad, al ver como una ventanilla le avisaba que Michael le había enviado un mail. Ya había escuchado de el, y aun mas le llamo la atención que estuviera su nombre rodeado de corazones "¿no que con el nada?".

-Será que…. Que me atreva – murmuraba para si, mientras deslizaba la flechita del Mouse, encima de la ventanilla del mail.

-¿Que te atrevas a que?...- pregunto detrás de ella Mimi, que estaba envuelta con su bata de baño rosa y secándose con una toalla el cabello.

-¡ah¡ a nada! A…. a contestarle a un amigo si me gusta o no- dijo, intentando guardar la calma, aunque por la sorpresa su corazón estaba en su garganta. Rápido movió el Mouse a otro lado.

-Mmmm…. Mira, me llego un mail de Mike.

-¡Yo no se nada!- mas obvia no pudo ser, pero Mimi solo sonrió y tomando el curzor, abrió el mail.

-¿Quieres que me valla pera que te deje leer a gusto?- pregunto Karen parándose, y dejándole la silla para que Mimi se sentara.

-¿Bromeas? Estoy segura de que no se lo dirás a nadie, además ¿somos amigas, no? entonces, no me incomoda que estés aquí, siéntate, aquí hay otra silla para mi.

-Esta bien- y se sentó.

El mail no decía nada muy importante, solo le recordaba que mañana había una sorpresa para ella, y que la extrañaba y la quería mucho, además de que unos amigos de USA ya eran novios, aunque eso Mimi lo podía presentir, ya que eran muy obvios.

-Así que… Michael es tu novio… ¿no?

-No, claro que no – contesto relajada Mimi- aunque no te voy a mentir, lo quiero ¡muchísimo!

-Entonces… ¿te gusta, no?

-Supongo, no se, es que…. Creo que solo lo quiero como amigo.

-Mmmm… y nadie te gusta (¬¬?

-La verdad, no…

-No puedo creerlo¿no te gusta Ben?

-¿Ben?... pues, es guapo, y tiene un cuerpazo y mucho carisma, pero… no.

-………….. ¡freak¿Cómo me dices eso…? Pero bueno, entonces…. No me puedes negar que otro guapísimo nene es Yamato Ishida.

-Si…. No sabes, es justo lo que busco, no tienes idea.- dijo con un poco de flojera mientras que leía un mail.

-Pero ¿el que tiende malo? Es guapo, sexy, igual de loco que tu, y se llevan bien…

-Siiiiii…., sobretodo, porque, somos tan buenos amigos, que jugamos juntos a los carritos chocones, se me había ido ese detalle, gracias por recordármelo, ah- dijo en tono irónico.

-Bueno, bueno, me rindo…., pero admite que es guapo.

-Aja, es guapo¿feliz?

-No, estuvo muy mala esa revelación, otra vez.

-¡Dios¡Que guapísimo es Yamato Ishida¡nene soy tuya!... ¿feliz?

-Jajajajajaja, mas que eso- no dejaba de reír- y aun mas feliz, porque lo grave todo con mi celular, jajaja.

-¡que hiciste que¡Dame tu teléfono! – se lo intenta arrebatar.

-Atrápame si puedes- sale corriendo y baja las escaleras

-¡Karen no sea tonta, ven aquí y dame eso!- igual sale del cuarto, corriendo para alcanzar a la azabachada.

No mucho después, ambas cayeron al sofá, riendo como locas, escuchando lo "ridícula" que se escucho Mimi. Un poco mas tarde cenaron y poco después se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente:

Las clases ya estaban bastante avanzadas, por ser las 10 de la mañana. La clase era química, y estaban a punto de comenzar a hacer un experimento. La maestra aun se encontraba dando indicaciones de lo que harían, luego daría las parejas, aunque, Lo mas seguro, es que se tuviera que trabajar en equipos de toda la mesa, o que la mesa se dividiera. Para mala suerte de la castaña, su mesa no era la que ella hubiese escogido, pues la idea de trabajar con Sora o Yamato, no le parecía la más sana, pero, no estaba tan mal la idea de trabajar con Taichi, aunque no era lo mejor, no estaba tan mal.

-Mimi- murmuro Ben, que estaba en la mesa de alado. Mimi lo volteo a ver y el como pudo, disimulo para pasarle una pequeña nota.

-¿Y esto? – lo volteo a ver Mimi, pero Ben solo se encogió de hombros, en señal de no saber.

-"_ hola¡ay! Que linda te ves tan cerca del "chico mas sexy" de todo el colegio, jajaja, a, por cierto, ya estoy a punto de mostrarle la grabación, a menos de que voltees y me lo niegues, tu amada y adorada amiga Karen"_

-"¡la voy a matar!"- como decía la nota, volteó y quedo deslumbrada por la luz ocasionada por el flash de la cámara de Karen. Peor no podía salir en esa foto, con cara de pocos amigos, el movimiento de su cabello, daba la impresión de que tenia bigote o que estaba desarreglada, cosa incierta, pero, eso aparentaba. Karen, después de haberse reído todo lo que pudo, guardo la cámara y le dedico un guineo a Meems.

-"chica extraña, tiene un sentido del humor muy raro…. Maldita enferma"- pensaba Mimi, con una leve sonrisa, la idea no le molestada, si no, le divertía.

-¡Señor Yagami!- grito la maestra, llamando la atención de todos, menos de Tai, que seguía platicando.

-¡señor Yagami!- repitió sin obtener respuesta.

-¡Taichi!- intento por última vez, en esta ocasión, Tai si volteo, bastante asustado, pues ese grito parecía de ultratumba.

-Si… ¿si mastra?.. ¡digo, maestra!...- dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada, se podría decir que sudando frió.

-¡desde que comenzó la clase no ha dejado de platicar con el joven Ishida, así que hágame el favor de tomar sus cosas, y cambiar de lugar, al asiento que esta junto de la señorita Meg, y muévase que no tengo su tiempo, y usted señor Ishida, espero que ya se calme igual, a menos de que desee ir a visitar al director.

-No se preocupe señorita Minerva, no son esas mis intenciones- contesto tranquilo Matt.

-Eso espero….- en eso tocaron la puerta. Era el director.

-Buenos días honorables alumnos, maestra.- saludo, como si fuera un general, saludando a su pelotón.

-Buenos días profesor- contestaron los alumnos al unísono.

-Bien, buenos días, lamento haber interrumpido su fascinante clase….

-¿Fascinante? Si, como no….- se quejo Tai en un tono bastante alto. Las risitas no se hicieron esperar

-¡Silencio alumnos!- todos guardaron silencio.

-Bien, pues, a lo que vengo, es a presentarles a alguien. Como sabrán, ayer, uno de nuestros compañeros nos abandono y se fue a estudiar a NY como estudiante de intercambio, y de la misma forma, un estudiante estadounidense, ha venido a integrarse a nuestro grupo, espero que sean amables con el, así como lo fueron con la señorita Tachikawa- volteo a ver a Mimi, y esta de forma amable le sonrió.- bueno, pues este, chico, va a acompañarnos todo lo que resta de este curso escolar, así que- hace una seña para que entre- el es el joven Michael Ferrer (no se me su apellido, así que, si alguien se lo sabe, le agradecería mucho que me lo pase, ya que en cada fic se lo cambio XD)- dijo mientras un chico rubio, de tez clara, buen cuerpo, y bastante apuesto entraba al salón.

La reacción de las chicas no se hizo esperar; por todos lados empezaron a murmurar, otras no podían disimular ni un poquito, hubieron otras que le gritaban piropos, principalmente del grupo de las "zorras".

Yamato lo vio con algo de sorpresa, ya que se le hacia muy familiar, aunque en ese momento no lo recordaba… no pudo evitar echar una miradita al salón, que babeaba por el nuevo alumno; el grupo que estaba en la mesa de la izquierda, tenían la boca abierta, "que patético….", luego volteo a ver al grupo de enfrente, que eran las que estaban gritando piropos "que poca dignidad…." Luego giro para ver a Sora, que de forma un poco más discreta, miraba a Michael de reojo "esto es el colmo". También Matt lo volteo a ver "¿Qué tiene de espectacular?... Mmmm… están padres sus tenis, pero el esta mas que equis…". Volteo a ver nuevamente a Sora, un poco indiferente. No era nada tonto y aunque no lo gritara, bien sabia que en el colegio, solo el y el "tarado" de Ben, tenían ese efecto en las chicas… no es que le importara, pero el ya tenia un lugar y una fama bien definida… y nadie se la iba a quitar. "bien, haber si pasas la prueba de fuego" pensó, y volteo a ver de forma discreta a la castaña que tenia a la derecha y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Mimi estaba mas que ida, definitivamente estaba en otro planeta, pero eso si, con la mirada perdida en el nuevo.

Volviendo al frente del salón;

-Bueno alumnos, aquí les dejo a este nuevo compañero, ammm…. Joven Ferrer siéntese en el antiguo lugar del joven Yagami, entre el joven Ishida y la chica pelirroja.

-Okay- dijo con mucha tranquilidad, y camino hacia su lugar.

-Hi- saludo a Matt.

-Hola…- contesto este sin muchas ganas. De cierta forma, no le callo muy bien que digamos Michael.

Mike (abreviación de Michael) solo le sonrió a Mimi, y volvió la vista al frente. La castaña se sonrojo, y durante toda la clase, no pudo dejar de mirar a "el nuevo". Matt no dijo nada, pero la situación en la que se encontraba era algo incomoda, y a la vez divertida. "jaja… toma, no te hacen caso, trato justo para una creída como tu" ese era su "mejor" pensamiento, ya que los otros eran un poco más feos.

La clase fue muy lenta para Mimi… muchas veces volteo a ver a Karen, y le hacia señas intentando explicar algo, pero ni ella se entendía, así que Karen menos.

Al terminar la clase, Mimi salio mas que rápido del salón. Pocos minutos después salio Michael, se dirigió a su looker a guardar sus libros y por su dinero para la cafetería. Al momento de cerrar su looker, sintió como unos delgados y calidos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda. El sonrió hacia sus adentros, solo había una persona que pudiera haber echo eso.

-Hi Meems…- dijo volteando a verla.

-¡Hi! Wow¿esta es mi sorpresa?-dijo esta sin disimular su emoción y alegría.

-Pues se supone, eso o un castigo.

-Jajaja, a de ser mi maldición… ¿Cómo es que…?

-Fácil…. Le dije a mis papás que me quería ir a estudiar a Japón, por lo menos por una temporada, y después de insistir mucho, me dejaron…

-Wow…. Que bien Mike…. Aunque yo no te quería preguntar eso….

-A¿no, pensé que si…- dijo un poco apenado.

-Jajaja, no, si, de echo era eso, solo que quería molestar.

-Que nuevo… ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si, algo, pero bueno… ¿ya tienes donde sentarte en la cafetería?- pregunto la castaña mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas que estaban cerca y muchas con intenciones de acercarse mas, aunque Mimi fue mas que clara con su mirada de "¡absténgase!"

-No, aun no…

-¡perfecto! Listo, comerás con nosotras….- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastraba.

-¿nosotras?... ¿que no comes con tus amigos?- dijo intentado seguirle el ritmo, pero estaba a punto de tropezar, cuando Mimi se detuvo en seco y lo volteo a ver.

-¿amigos, ehh?... no, no como con ellos, pero ahora que estas aquí, puedo decir que si.- dijo cambiando su semblante, ya que al principio estaba muy seria, y al final sonrió tan dulce como ella solo puede ser.

-Michael prefirió no decir nada, pero avanzaron hasta llegar a la cafetería. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de Karen.

-¡Hola Karen, chicas!- dijo Mimi, mientras se separaba de Mike- el es mi amigo Michael¿nos podemos sentar verdad?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Mi mesa es tu mesa, tuya y de tus amigos, hola Mike, mi nombre es Pancracia, pero me llaman Karen.- bromeo la azabachada mientras hacia un guineo.

-Jaja, mucho gusto, el mió es Michael Felipe Armando de la Cruz….aunque me dicen Mike- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Wow! Me encanta tu nombre… pero siéntense, ellas son Meg, Jo y Penny

-Hola- contestaron las otras tres.

-Hola, que tal.- poco a poco se fue haciendo una gran conversación, aunque ahorita nos vamos del otro lado de la cafetería.

-Matt¿Qué no ese es Michael?

-(¬¬) me parece que eso dijo el director… ¿tu que crees Tai?

-No, no me refiero a eso… si no que…. Como que se parece al amigo que traía Mimi hace años¿no?

-Ah…. De ahí lo conozco… con razón se me hacia conocido.

-Si… oye, ya ayer no me contaste que paso con tu auto.

-Mmmm…. Lo fui a reparar y ya, como veras, no hay mucho que contar.

-Pues si, pero…. ¿Te lo pago así por así?

-Ella me choco, lo tenia que pagar "así por así" como dices Tai….- dijo el rubio tomando de su bebida.

-Ay, ta bien, ya mejor no te pregunto nada…. ¿vas a quedarte a apoyar a tu novia?

-"lo bueno dura poco…" ¿apoyarla? …. ¿en que o para que?

-Yamato Ishida, hoy es el día en el que eligen a la capitana de las porristas, tu novia, ó sea, Sora, esta compitiendo para ver si la vuelven a elegir, esta poniendo toda el alma en eso y tu ¡ni siquiera te interesas un poquito!- dijo incrédulo el moreno. Le parecía una actitud sumamente…. ¿indiferente? La de Matt hacia Sora.

-Ah… si, bueno…. Ella sabe que cuenta con todo mi apoyo- dijo de lo más desinteresado, terminándose su refresco.

-Hermano….- dijo del otro lado de la mesa Tk., que estaba hablando antes con Kary,

-¿Qué?

-Tu grupo hace 10 minutos entro a su siguiente clase.

-¿Qué!- dijeron al unísono el moreno y el rubio, y casi al instante se fueron corriendo a su clase.

No pasó nada nuevo en la clase de biología, ni en las clases que fueron después, hasta que toco la campana de salida.

-Karen, ya es hora.

-Estas loca Meems, neta, yo no voy a ir ahí, me da pena- dijo Karen, mientras se recargada en una pared.

-Ya te metiste, te fue muy bien, y tienes que ser mi pareja, además¿Qué tal si ganas? Eres muy buena y…

-¡Estas demente! O sea, una cosa es que concurse, y otra, muy distinta, es que quiera ser capitana, además, de aquí, la que es una master eres tu, no yo.

-Jaja, hay Karen… gracias, pero ¡vamos!

-¿A dónde van chicas?

-¡Mike!… que bueno que te veo, te iba a ir a buscar antes de que te vallas, por que, hoy es el concurso para ver quien queda como capitana del equipo de porristas, así que¡me tienes que ir a apoyar, NOS tienes que ir a apoyar!

-¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada…. Y ¿contra quien compites¿alguien conocida?...

-Pareciese que lo sabes todo… Takenouchi Sora.- dijo volteando a ver la puerta del gimnasio, en la que entraban muchos estudiantes.

-Ah… ya veo…

-Si, bueno, el caso es que hay que entrar ya, y Karen NO esta cooperando mucho con la causa (¬¬)

-Ya te dije que no quiero… tengo que conservar la apoca dignidad que me queda….

-Karen…- Mimi puso una carita, que daba tanta ternura que era imposible que alguien no cediera ante su encanto. Mike se empezó a reír, ese truco ya lo conocía de memoria.

-¡Ay! Ya bien, pero vamos si no, no entramos- y los tres entraron al salón.

El gimnasio estaba ya lleno. Mimi vio a muchas caras conocidas ahí. "ojala y me valla bien", y no esperaba menos, ya que, no quería quedar mal ante todo el auditorio.

-Sora se encontraba ya mas que lista en un vestidor; se estaba viendo en el espejo y su amiga Tamara junto a ella.

-Oye Sor¿crees que nos valla bien?

-Lógico¿crees que halla alguien ahí fuera capaz de vencernos?

-Si ya se, pero… y si alguien….

-Sabes, ahórrate tus comentarios, ya que la verdad, me da mucha flojera escucharlos¿OK?

-Aja…- se había molestado pero no dijo nada más.

-Bien… checa si ya llego Matt¿quieres?- dijo Sora en un tono tan demandante que era mas que obvio que era una orden.

-Si….- se asomo un momento, sin salir del todo del vestidor.

-¿lo vez?- pregunto mientras se maquillaba un poco.

-Ammm…. Pues, no, no lo veo aun….

-Busca bien, debe de estar con Taichi y los demás.

-Ya se, pero veo a Taichi, a Izzy, a Tk., Kary y todo su grupito, pero a el no lo veo.

-¿segura?

-Que si….- dijo fastidiada.- Wow¿Quién ese bombón, ah?

-¿Cuál?

-El chico rubio que esta ahí, junto a la darketa de Mishiro.

-A ver….- salieron para ver mejor- ah… ese es Michael, el amigo de Mimi.- dijo un poco frustrada Sora.

-¿solo su amigo? Wow…. Esa chica debe de estar ciega.

-Pues… quizás, mmmm, hay mejores….

-Dime uno- Tamara estaba abobada.

-Pues…. MI Matt.

-Pues, si, es muy lindo, pero este igual….

-Hay, sabes ya hay que salir, agarra tus pompones y te veo afuera- estaba mas que fastidiada Sora, y ya, ella salio y después Tamara (Tamara, es una creación mía, es la pareja de Sora del concurso de porristas, y una de sus mejores amigas).

-Silencio alumnos…. Silencio…. ¡SILENCIO!- sonaban ya las bocinas, y la profesora se encontraba pidiendo silencio para comenzar, pero como ya era costumbre, nunca le hacían caso.

-¡Silencio alumnos! – dijo el director, y todos dejaron de hablar.

-Gracias…- le murmuro la profesora- ah ammm, bueno alumnos, ya saben por que están aquí, y les pido que guarden silencio, por que, necesitamos escuchar bien como se dan las ordenes de nuestras aspirantes para ser la capitana del equipo de porristas. Así que, para no alargar mas este asunto, empezamos. La primera pareja en pasar será… la de Martha y Nelly….- eran 4 parejas las que concursarían. La de las chicas antes mencionadas, otra pareja, la de Mimi y la de Sora.

-(ya después de que terminaron las primeras dos parejas, que salieron en ese orden, por una rifa de papelitos).

-Bueno, la siguiente pareja será (mete la mano en la urna) Tamara y Sora, las veremos después de una breve pausa.

-Suerte- dice Mimi, que esta junto a Sora, lo que la ultima tomo como algo ofensivo y no le respondió nada.

-"no necesito ni que lo digas, te ganaré…. Mmmm" voltea a ver a los espectadores. "¿Dónde estas Matt?"

Por otro lado.

-¡Yamato!- grita Taichi que esta corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo, que se dirigía a su, ya restaurado auto.

-Ah…- lo voltea a ver- ¿Qué pasa Tai?

-(llega con el, agitado por la carrerita) como… que… que pasa… se supone que tienes que estar en el GYM, Sora ya va a pasar….- levanta la vista para ver a su amigo- no te importa ¿verdad?

-Tai, estoy harto de la escuela, solo quiero ir a mi casa a descansar y quizás a tocar mi nueva guitarra.

-Me sorprendes cada día mas Yamato, y no por tus buenas acciones, si no lo contrario, se que te traigo mas que harto, pero Sora es TU novia, y creo que si esto es importante para ella, debe desear que SU novio este con ella apoyándola.

-Exacto, es MI novia, y no veo por que te tienes que preocupar tanto.- si, estaba más que harto, y no se dio cuenta muy bien de lo que dijo… le molestaba que las personas le dijeran que estaba en un error, sea su amigo o familia, nunca tolero estar equivocado, y ahora, le había dicho metiche a su mejor amigo, quizás no textualmente, pero era mas que lógico a que se refería, a su amigo que tan solo intentaba corregirlo.

-… pero también es mi amiga y se me hace muy injusto que si ella se esta esforzando mucho y esta ensayando para ser la nueva capitana, cosa que ella AMA, tu no puedas ser capaz de hacer un pequeño esfuerzo e ir a apoyarla, y por lo contrario, es mas fácil irte y ni darle la cara y decirle que no la vas a ir a ver, porque ella es la siguiente que va a pasar, y no deja de preguntar por ti.

-………………………….

-¿no te importa verdad? Si ya no la quieres mejor dile, para que busque a alguien que si la quiera y no este apegada a una gran mentira.

-¡hey! Nunca he dicho que no la quiero…

-¡pues eso parece! Y ¿sabes que es lo peor? Que eso cree.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-(respira profundo) me pregunto si te gustaba alguien mas, o que si estabas molesto con ella por algo que ella haya echo- no se podía sentir mas miserable Matt. Por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, pero la vergüenza era peor… "eres bien bestia Yamato, bestia…." Por un largo minuto nadie dijo nada, luego Taichi decidió proseguir.

-Bueno… pues creo que mejor voy a apoyar a mi amiga, nos vemos- se voltea y comienza a caminar.

-Espera….- Tai voltea- te acompaño.- el moreno sonríe en señal de triunfo y los dos entran al gimnasio.

En el GYM:

-Bueno, ahora si, seguimos. Tamara, Sora¿ya están listas?

-No profesora aun no¿no será que podamos esperar un momentito más? Por favor….

-Lo siento Sora, pero ya tomamos un receso, y no podemos tardar mas, los demás profesores tenemos hambre.

-Pero aun no….

-Si profesora, ya están listísimas.- dice alguien detrás de Sora, abrazándola por la cintura.

-(voltea a ver) ¡Matt¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que no ibas a venir.

-Si, bueno…. Fui por un refresco.

-Pero la maquina esta ahí- dice señalando una maquina de coca-cola, que estaba junto las gradas.

-Pero… quería un jugo natural.

-Ah…. Gracias por venir, esto es súper importante para mi.

-Ni loco me lo perdería…- se sentía miserable de contradecirse tanto.

-Señorita Takenouchi¿ya?

-Ya profesora.

-Pues, por favor, Matt, suéltala para que pueda pasar.

-¿no me la puedo quedar maestra?

-No, préstamela unos 5 minutos y te le regreso¿va?

-Es mucho tiempo- dice con una sonrisa, molestando a su maestra preferida.

-Matt…

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato, voy a estar por ahí, con Tai.

-Esta bien- se dan un "beso fugaz" mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz, y Matt se aleja para irse a sentar. La actitud de Sora, de antes a después, había cambiado mucho. Ahora si se veía con mas ganas que nunca.

-Va bastante bien- dice Mimi, que esta afuera de los vestidores, viendo a Sora, que ya llevaba bastante avanzada su rutina.

-Te ira mejor a ti- le prometió Mike, y Mimi sin delegarle la vista a Sora, se recarga en su hombro.

-Eso espero…. ¿trajiste mi cartulina y propio grupo de porristas para apoyarme?

-Ammm…. No.

-Mal amigo- dijo intentando fingir que se había molestado, pero ella misma se reía de las estupideces que decía.

-(termino la actuación de Sora), bien hecho a ambas, ahora, nuestra última pareja, Mishiro Karen y Tachikawa Mimi, que pasen por favor.

-(Sora pasa junto a Mimi) suerte Mimi, y, por favor, no te sientas mal si no ganas, después de todo, la competencia fue algo dispareja para ti- dijo Sora, poniendo un tono de… "hay, pobre de ti", en un derroche de cizaña, que prendió al máximo a la castaña, pero esta no se dejo llevar por sus impulsos. Y no fue la única que se enfado.

-"bitch" Meems…- se acerco a la oreja de su amiga- haz pedazos a esa víbora.

-Por eso te quiero Mike- le dio un beso en la mejilla, y aun temblando de coraje se fue al centro de la cancha.

-¿listas?- pregunto la profesora, Karen ya estaba junto a Mimi con los pompones y aun más que lista.

-Más que eso- contesto la castaña. Sora había cometido un grabe error. Cuando Mimi se molestaba, recurría a desahogar la adrenalina con lo que hacia, por lo que, al no poder golpear a Sora, sacaría toda esa fuerza en sus movimientos.

La música comenzó, al igual que su rutina, inventada por Mimi. Karen iba muy bien, aunque se vio algo floja en cuanto a sus movimientos, pero solo al principio, ya que al ver el esfuerzo de la chica que tenia a la derecha, se esforzó mucho más.

Sora comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo de su "amiga, pues, si no se equivocaba, era lógico que le quitaría su lugar, ya que además, la rutina estaba muy bien preparada, y daba la impresión de que estuviese flageada.

En las gradas.

Wow, esa chica es muy buena….- decía Ben, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Mimi.

-Y la que esta a su lado no se queda muy atrás- decía Tai, que estaba a un lado de Ben, y junto a el, estaba Matt, que solo escuchaba los comentarios. "Sora lo hizo muy bien, pero… estas dos igual van bien… por favor, que gane Sora. No pienso estar aguantándola todo el camino lloriqueando y quejándose de todo" pensaba el rubio, ya que el tendría que llevar a Sora a su casa.

La canción había terminado, y el único pensamiento de Mimi era "toma, y en tu cara Sora, supera eso" al tiempo que regresaba su respiración a su ritmo normal.

-Lo hicimos bien verdad- preguntaba alegre Karen a Michael.

-¡Felicidades, muy, muy bien!- decían Penny, que como era costumbre, estaba con sus otras amigas.

-¡Gracias!

-¿te encuentras bien?- se acercaba un rubio a la castaña, que había salido al pasillo, en lo que los jueces, o mas bien, profesores escogían a la mejor.

-Supongo… ¿Qué tal nos fue?

-Muy bien… para mi gusto han sido las mejores.

-Me has visto mejores y lo sabes….

-Aun así, les fue muy bien.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gracias, lo dices por que me quieres… pero sabes que no tienes que hacerme sentir mejor… me confundí.

-¿a si¿en que momento?

-Di la veleta antes…. Seguro Karen me debe de estar odiando…. Ya ni vi su cara, estaba perdida, viendo a la nada….

-Esa chica igual es muy buena , y no creo que se haya molestado… recuerdo la parte de la veleta, tú la diste, y ella, al ver eso, detrás de ti dio la veleta a dirección contraria, pensé que era así.

-No… no era así… - sonrió a sus amplias- le voy a agradecer.

-Ve….

Entro de nuevo al GYM. Cuando la profesora tomaba de nuevo el micrófono.

-Bien alumnos, para no prolongar mas este evento… ya tenemos a nuestra capitana, y a su suplente. Por favor, cualquier queja, objeción, llanto, escándalo y shalala, mañana en la oficina de deportes, aunque les digo de una vez, que la decisión ya tomada, es incorregible y no la cambiaremos. Y bueno, ya, creo que todos vimos unas magnificas coreografías, pero, para nosotros, la mas completa y mas preparada fue la de la ultima pareja, aunque, igual nos gustaron mucho la primera y la penúltima, a las chicas de la segunda pareja…. Para la próxima esfuércense más. Bueno, pues ya, sin mas rodeos, la capitana será…

-¡Mimi! Voltea¡eh! Mimi….- gritaba de un lado Miyako, que había entrado a la cancha para saludar a su vieja amiga.

-Exacto, como dice aquella chica, la capitana es la señorita Tachikawa!- los espectadores, aplaudían. Karen fue la primera en felicitarla, con un fuerte abrazo. Luego llego Ben e igual la abrazo. Meems, esperaba que se acercara Michael, pero este aun no entraba, aun seguía en el pasillo.

-Silencio… (en esta ocasión si bajo el escándalo) y pues, la suplente será… su compañera Karen Mishiro. Muchas felicidades a las dos, y gracias a dios ya ha terminado este evento, nos vemos mañana chicos, y por favor, recojan su basura.- de la misma forma, ambas amigas se abrazaron, mientras sonreían y reían de emoción. Una simple competencia estudiantil, había pasado a ser más que eso.

-Por su parte, Sora estaba que no se la creía.

-"esto no me puede estar pasando a mi"- se acerco a la maestra, que ya iba de salida.

-Profesora, debe haber un error, es que… no hay alguna forma de….

-Lo primero que dije fue que no habrían aquí errores señorita Takenouchi, así que, si me disculpa, quiero irme a almorzar, que me muero de hambre- empezó a caminar, dejando atrás a una Sora boquiabierta, y muriéndose de coraje.

-¡felicidades Mimi!- decía Miyako al tiempo que se acercaba a abrazar a su amiga.

-Gracias.

-Y… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar esto?- dijo Ben, acercándose a Mimi.

-¿celebrar?- preguntó la castaña.

-Si, hay una cafetería cerca, donde hay muy buen servicio, y podemos ir con nuestros amigos a celebrar que tu y….

-Karen- dijo la azabachada un poco molesta.

-¿Ah? Si, que tu y Karen ganaron ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues, por mi encantada, siempre y cuando pueda invitar a mis amigos- dijo Mimi.

-Ammm… por supuesto.

-Bien, pues ¿Quiénes van Karen?- dijo la castaña viendo a su amiga.

-¿y por que me preguntas a mí?

-Por que vamos a ir a celebrar nuestro triunfo, tu igual debes de decidir.

-Bueno pues… va Penny, ya que las demás tienen que ir a sus clases de natación.

-Genial, yo invito a Michael y a Miyako.

-¿Puedo invitar a Ken?- pregunto Joley.

-Por supuesto- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¡Mimi!- se acercaba Taichi hasta quedar frente a ella- ¡muchas felicidades! estuviste genial.

-¡muchas gracias!- sonrió. "como sonreía antes" pensó el moreno e igual sonrió, después de todo, no estaba del todo perdida.

-Tai¿tienes algo que hacer? Vamos a ir a celebrar esto¿quieres venir?

-¡claro!

-Pues ya esta, vamos Karen, Penny, Ben, Miyako, Mike, Taichi y yo.

Del otro lado de la ya casi vacía cancha: Sora estaba llorando en un rincón, alejada de todos, no quería tener a nadie cerca.

-"como me pudo ganar… y todavía después de que me burlé de ella, a de estarse burlando de mi…"

-Deja de llorar como si tuvieras 6 años.

-¿Matt?- volteo a ver secándose las lagrimas- no estaba llorando, era solo una basurita…

-Ni siquiera llorabas por tonterías así a los 11, así que no puedes quebrarte ahora.- decía en un tono seco Matt, que estaba frente a ella.

-Pero… de verdad deseaba volver a ganar, nunca me ha gustado escuchar y seguir órdenes…

-Pues salte del equipo- dijo cruzándose de brazos Yamato con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-¡eso nunca!

-Entonces deja de llorar, y envés de eso, sonríe, que nada paso.

-Esta bien…- Matt se acerco a ella y la abrazo "no por esto dejas de ser mi amiga"….

-¡Matt!- grito Tai, separándolos de su abrazo. Venia con Mimi y los demás.

-¿Qué paso?- lo volteo a ver. Sora no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por ver a Mimi "seguro se esta burlando de mi… no le daré ese gusto" y rápido cambio su semblante, aunque se seguían viendo sus lagrimas.

-Dejamos lo de la práctica para luego¿vale?- dijo el moreno.

-Esta bien, pero…- voltea a ver a todos los que están alrededor- ¿puedo preguntar por que?

-Es que… - le echo una mueca, refiriéndose a Sora, no quería que lo escuche.

-Es que….- Matt no lo entendió.

-Vamos a ir a almorzar a una cafetería cercana- intervino Mimi- ¿quieren venir?- eso, para Sora, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, y no solo ella lo supo, si no que todos los que estaban alrededor, sabían que esa "buena acción" no significaba mas que problemas.

-No creo que…- Matt volteo haber a Sora, está estaba muy fuera de lugar.

-Quizás seria algo… inoportuno- dijo Sora, que estaba un poco contrariada "me burle de ti, y aun así ¿me tomas en cuenta? Que planeas…. Quizás estoy exagerando y… creo que ya quede paranoica"

-Si fuera inoportuno no te abría invitado Sora… además, no por una tonta competencia vamos a perder nuestra amistad¿o si?- dijo con una sonrisa Meems. No le caía bien Sora, pero por el momento, no le quedaba más que aparentar.

-Yo… es que… había quedado de ir a comer con Tamara y….

-Que venga igual- contesto más que natural. Sora volteo a ver a Matt.

-Ah, y obvio que Ishida igual esta invitado, a menos de que tenga un plan mejor…- continuo Mimi. Realmente, si no hubiera sido por Sora, que si quería ir, Matt se hubiera negado, pero, no le quedo de mas que aceptar.

-Por mi esta bien- contesto mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Perfecto, nos vemos ahí en 10 minutos, que Ben les diga bien, yo tengo algo que hacer, adiós- dijo Mimi y se fue corriendo al pasillo.

-"rara…." Pensó el rubio.

-¡Mike!...- ya estaba ella en el pasillo, pero su amigo no…

-¿Qué tipo de amigo es?... se fue y ya….

-Yo sigo aquí- contesto el rubio atrás de ella.

-¿No me vas a felicitar?- dice volteando y sonriendo. Se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a su amigo con una rosa del mimo color.

-Ya sabes que si… pero tuve que salir antes a buscar una como esta.- dice entregándosela.

-Wow, gracias, es bellísima.

-Entonces se parece a ti- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Jaja… lo dices por que me quieres… oye, esta muy bonita la flor y eso, pero… ¿que tipo de felicitación es esa?- dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-Ah…pensé que estaría bien…- dijo rascándose al cabeza.

-¡obvio que no!- dijo indignada- …. Falta mi abrazo- comenzó a reír al ver la cara de su amigo. El se acerco, y la abrazo.

-¿feliz?

-Casi… - suspiro- en momento así me pregunto que aria sin un amigo como tu.

-Estarías perdida- sonrió.

-Créelo….- se separan- pero en fin, lo bueno es que estas aquí.

-Si… y ahora… ¿Qué plan hay?

-Sabía que lo preguntarías…. Vamos a ir a almorzar con Ben, Karen, Penny…

-¿Ben?- la interrumpió.

-Si. Es el chavo moreno, de ojos verdes, guapo, ese.

-Ah…. ¿Uno que tiene un reloj Swatch, plateado con cuarzo azul?

-¡Dios! En que te fijas…. No se, uno guapo y punto.

-OK… ¿y quienes mas?

-Pues… va Taichi, va Miyako, su novio Ken ¿los recuerdas verdad?

-Si… la chica de cabello morado¿no?

-A la que le gustaste- sonrió.

-Ah…. ya, y ¿ya¿Son todos?

-No, igual van Tamara, Yamato y Sora.

-¿Y ellos por que o que?- pregunto un poco contrariado.

-Los invite…. Pero si no nos vamos ahora, no llegamos, que todavía me tienes que acompañar a mi casa a cambiarme.

-Pero….

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo a tu casa, y te presto ropa.

-¿ropa?... no creo- dijo un poco asustado.

-Me quede con ropa tuya que dejaste en m i casa, y que no fuiste a buscar, o si no, pasamos a comprar nueva, es lo de menos, pero vamos.- lo agarra de la mano y lo empieza a jalar hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegan al auto se van a cambiar. En lo que Mimi entraba al baño a cambiarse, Mike no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa "¿Qué planeas Meems?

_**Continuara….**_

**(N/A):**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Pues, aquí esta este Cáp. Que esta bastantito largo… Ya, por fin sale Michael en acción, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, y que sea de su agrado, y en caso de que no…. Existen los reviews, para que me dejen muchísimos… aun más que en el Cáp. Anterior, y ahora, le quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron un review¡¡muchas gracias!**

**_sakurarika:_**¡hola! Ya, cada vez bajara mas a Sora de su nube, aunque eso si, le va a costara trabajo a la pobre de Meems, no importa, si no costara trabajo, no sirve¿o no? Jajaja. Bueno, gracias por haber leído, espero verte pronto por aquí. ¡Bye!

**_Coppelia in Black:_ ¡hola! Me alegra mucho que te diviertas leyendo y más que te guste. Espero que este Cáp. No te haya desilusionado, pues me esforcé mucho. Nos estamos leyendo. Sayonara!**

**_Assilem mimato:_** ¡que onda! Muchas gracias por el review, y pues si, la actitud de Mimi es muy distinta a la que todos conocemos, pero, igual siento que no le queda mal, jaja. ¿Eres de México, de algún estado del norte? Es que, se que ahí se utiliza el termino curada o curado para decir padre, jaja, tengo una experiencia muy divertida por ese choque del lenguaje, pero, para no aburrirte, me lo ahorrare, jaja. Espero leer un review tuyo nuevamente, para alegrarme el día jajaja. ¡Besos, un abrazo y hasta pronto!

**_Kawaii-girl:_** ¡hola! Ya actualicé, pero, un poco tarde, así que, por piedad, perdóname la vida, jajaja. Te prometo que tomare un poco de tus concejos respecto a Sora, aunque eso del aceite, si es algo sádico, pobre… (Pero por mi si) jajaja. Un besote, te cuidas. Sayonara!

**_.U.:_** hola, genial nombre, es fácil de escribir, jajaja. A mi igual me gustan las porristas. Gracias por haber leído, te cuidas, y hasta luego.

**_AMY ISHIKAWA:_** ¡Noooo¡¡No le pares, amo los reviews tipo carta! Jajaja. Espero que…. Te guste mucho este Cáp., o bueno¿para que exigir de mas…? Mínimo que te gusto, no, jajaja. Tú sigue siendo confianzuda, no te preocupes por eso, que al final de cuantas, me agrada. Y respecto al fic. Si, Mimi le va a ponchar su nube a Sora, solo que es un proceso tardado… (O sea, si, por que, ir al súper, comprar una cajita de alfileres, pagar en la caja y luego buscar a Sora, toma su tiempo) XD jajaja. Perdón, tengo el síndrome de mamona, jajaja. Gracias por tu review, un beso y saludos. Sayonara!

**_a-grench:_** ¡hola! Pareciese que me leíste la mente, jaja, por que si, seguí tus concejos, aunque yo ya lo había planeado así. Como dicen, las grandes mentes piensan iguales, aunque espero que eso no te ofenda XD jeje…ups. Espero que te guste este Cáp., y que los que sigan igual. ¡Bye!

**_CoNnY-B:_** ¡Saludos! Si…. Lo de las porristas es muy competitivo… y en esta historia aun mas, jajaja. Espero que te guste este Cáp., y gracias por tu review del capitulo anterior. ¡Bye!

**_Aina:_** ¡hola! Gracias por tus palabras de review. Que gusto que te haya gustado, espero que este Cáp. No te defraude. Nos estamos leyendo. Sayonara!

**_X-ayumi-chan-x:_** ¡hola! A ti te tengo que agradecer dos cosas. Una es el lindo review del Cáp. Anterior, y la otra, que gracias a el, reaccione y actualice este fic, creo que sin tu apoyo, estaría actualizando el año que viene, jajaja. Gracias por leer, espero recibir otros reviews tuyos. Nos vemos. Sayonara!

**Y sin más que decir, además de que espero muchos reviews, me despido.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
